Broken Darkness
by Crystal56
Summary: Yugi thinks he's gotten over Yami returning to the underworld until the hospital calls asking for him to come because a patient keeps asking for him. Is it a cruel prank or something more? Chapter 18 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Yeah…another one…but this one's Yaoi!

**Warning: Yaoi!**

**Warning: Spoiler!**

**Broken Darkness**

**_Yugi_**

****

My room seems oddly empty now. I mean, there's no shortage of games, board games, virtual games and the like but it still feels empty. I guess it's because it's been a while now since Yami returned to the underworld. I'm a little relieved that it's over but I still feel lonely sometimes…even though having things back to normal is best for me and although I think I've gotten over it, I probably just tell myself that because it is lonely not having someone to talk to when my friends aren't around… All my friends seem okay now too, even Tea. I have to admit I've gotten over my crush on her too…I'm growing up in a lot of ways now, I guess. Of course, even though I have my own journey beginning, I had to first complete my education, so I was stuck working on an algebra problem. For a moment though, sometimes during the day, I feel really lonely, but then I just remind myself Yami is back where he belongs…where he was supposed to go and then I can smile again. I mean, well…I don't know…I miss him I guess…and I miss the millennium puzzle too. It was my greatest treasure, now buried deep in the earth.

"Yugi!" my grandpa called from downstairs, "Come down and get some dinner! Worry about your math problems later!"

"Coming Gramps, don't' worry!" I shouted and closed my math book, using my pencil to hold my place and I ran to the kitchen and saw a steaming pot of my grandpa's special soup.

"Looks good, right?" he asked, nudging me slightly in good humor, "Eat up!"

"Alright Gramps," I said with a sigh and we began to dish up. His cooking was good even though some of whatever we decided to make for dinner didn't always turn out the way we wanted it to. We ate silently for a while, as we normally had until Gramps tried to start a conversation.

"Yugi…I don't think I've told you yet but I think you've gotten taller!" he said.

"Ha," I said laughing, "I'll always be short…I have your genetics…"

"Doesn't mean you can't grow taller than me Yugi," he said, "You are alright, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I mean that it's only been a short while since…" he said.

"I'm fine," I said, "I'm totally okay…"

"That's good," he said, "And everyone else is too?"  
"Yeah Gramps, you can stop worrying," I assured him, "I don't think anyone hates the fact things have settled down a little…"

"That's good," he said, "And I'm supposed to worry about you, I'm your grandpa."

"Alright," I said sighing, "But I'm fine…really…" It was at that moment the phone rang and Grandpa went to go answer it.

"Don't worry; I have it," he said and hassled to go answer the phone, "Hello…Kame Game Shop, Solomon Motou speaking…" I listened with only half an ear, trying to focus more on the food I was eating and not some business man or salesperson calling late at night. I heard a 'thank you very much' and the phone was hung up. Grandpa came into the kitchen, a grave look on his face.

"What's wrong Gramps?" I asked and he sighed heavily. A long pause fell between us before he decided to break the silence.

"This was a call from the hospital," he said, "Apparently there's a man there who keeps asking for you. They say he knew your name and his but he has a slight case of amnesia…"

"Who is it?" I asked, a panic welling within me. My breath caught in my throat… someone kept asking for me? Were one of my friends in the hospital and needed my help? I hoped not, although Jou could get himself in trouble on occasion although I don't think he's ever had to go to a hospital before…has he?

"They say he had darker color skin," my grandfather continued and I wondered if it was Marik, "And he called himself…" Who was it?

"Stop beating around the bush Gramps, who is it?" I asked.

"Atemu Yami," came the reply and I stood up, bumping the table and spilling a little bit of my soup, my breath hitched in my throat and I felt like I was choking, "Yugi, are you alright?"

"No…" I gasped, "I'm not…"

"Do you know someone by the name of Atemu Yami?" he asked.

"Uh-hu," I replied, feeling light headed all of a sudden. My head felt woozy and I could feel myself wobble slightly so I sat back down and Gramps rushed to get a few paper towels to wipe up the mess I had made.

"We should go see him then…it's not too late, we were having an early dinner," he said.

"I don't know Gramps…" I said.

"What's the matter?" he asked, "Who is this Atemu Yami?"

"Remember what I told you about what happened in Egypt?" I asked and he nodded, "Well…the pharaoh's name was Atemu…"

"Can't possibly be the same person," Gramps said gruffly, "Maybe someone just knows you're famous and…"

"Gramps…I don't think so," I interrupted, "C'mon, I gotta get to the hospital!" I wasn't about to call anyone either…if this was a hoax then let me be the only one hurt by it…I could always call later and they all had things to do tonight anyways. Besides, this was kinda something I wanted to see for myself first…if it was real. I wanted to see him first and not have people stepping over me to say hi too…they could do that later…if it was real… only if it was real. I ran to grab my coat and we headed out the door towards the hospital.

**_Third Person_**

****

"Have you seen the new patient?" one nurse asked, pointing towards a slightly open door, "He's hot!"

"I know…his hair is so interesting too!" another replied with a giggle, "I hope that person he wanted us to call is his family or something…"  
"I'll take him home with me," the first replied and both of them walked off dreamily.

**_…_**

**__**

A young man lay across a bed, staring off at the ceiling, staring off into space.

"Yugi…Yugi Motou…" was all he muttered and felt his eyelids grow heavy, "Yugi…"

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: So…anything catch your eyes? Review please! I'll only continue if people want me to so you gotta say so! First real long length Yaoi here so be nice! Look at my other stuff too if you have the time! Anyways…let me know what you think, but no flames, they will be used to roast the marshmallows for people that like my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

**A/N: Yeah…so I'm gonna continue this for a while…it's stuck in my head so bad! Wow…lots of reviews! YAY! I'm so glad you like it. I'm basing the entire thing off of one picture…some fan art thing from some site!**

**Broken Darkness**

**_Yugi_**

****

"Yugi, you go on into the room," my grandpa urged, "I'll talk to the doctor about what happened…"  
"Alright," I said, bracing myself for the worst as I put my trembling hand on the door knob that led to Atemu Yami's room and opened the door slowly. It was warm in the room and I could smell the various medicines and bandages that might have been used on Atemu Yami from whatever injuries he could have had. I walked in, unsure of what he would see and noticed the figure lying on the bed…snoozing softly. I walked steadily forward into the darkened room, unsure of whether I should turn on a light or not because I couldn't clearly see the person's face and the windows were even covered. I saw a small lamp and moved to turn it on, and gasped! It was him! I couldn't believe my eyes, Yami was there, lying on the bed, sleeping deeply, unaware that I was anywhere near him, unaware of pretty much anything. My breath caught in my throat again and I pulled a chair next to the bed and lightly touched a few strands of the hair that covered his head.

"Yami…" I murmured, closing my eyes and pretending as if he could hear me and my heart just longed for me to hug him and hold him and thank him for being back…even if it wasn't real…maybe this was all a dream…why would Yami come back from the underworld? He had his friends and family there…he was back with his people from his era…why would he come back here?

"Yugi…" a soft voice murmured and I opened my eyes staring down at the figure on the bed. His eyes were closed but it was as if he could sense I was close. I looked him over…he didn't exactly fit in with his clothes…they were the ones he had worn when he was pharaoh…and that wasn't exactly the style of today, not to mention we weren't even in Egypt.

"Yami…Atemu," I began softly, "I'm here…" His eyes fluttered slightly and then they opened, revealing his deep crimson orbs. I had missed him…no denying it…I was happy right now. He opened his eyes all the way and turned his head towards me.

"Yugi…" he said.

"Uh-hu, it's me…you asked for me and I'm here…Yami," I said, wanting, just wanting to say his name as much as possible, "How…How did you come back?"  
"Yugi…" he said, and I found myself at a loss. Could he say anything else?

"Yes…my name is Yugi," I said, "Don't you remember anything else?"

"…" he didn't respond for a minute, his face appeared to be in deep thought and silence fell between the two before he looked at me again, "I remember a name…Yugi Motou…and he used to be kind and taught me things I didn't know I didn't know…and I remember my name…Atemu Yami…and I was Yugi's protector…"

"That's right," I said, feeling tears coming to my eyes, "Yami…I'm going to see if the doctor will let us take you home…"

"Home?" he asked.

"Uh-hu," I replied, "With me and my grandpa…you can stay with us…and hopefully in time you'll regain your memory…and such…"  
"I don't have a home, do I?" he asked.

"Yes, yes you do, with me and my grandpa…you have a home…" I said and took his hand into mine, "Is that alright?"  
"I could use a home…" he said and his eyelids seemed to grow heavy on him and he closed his eyes, "Yugi…" I stood but he wouldn't release my hand so I sat back down, waiting to see someone check in on us.

"Yugi?" a soft voice asked and I turned to face my grandfather, "It's time to go…"  
"Will the doctor let us take him home?" I asked, "It is him…gramps it's Yami!"

"I know…and yes, the doctor will let us take him…but not until tomorrow and visiting hours are over…" he said gently putting a hand on my shoulder, "He does look a lot like you…his clothes are odd…"

"I know gramps," I said, "That and he looks like he did when he was pharaoh…"

"Come along…the nurses and doctor will need to observe him to make sure he's not going to be of any danger to himself or others…and to make sure he's not ill…" Grandpa said and I nodded and pried my hand away from Yami's.

"I'll be back," I whispered, "In the morning and then we'll take you home…"

"Home," he muttered sleepily, "Yugi…"

"Uh-hu," I said and turned to leave, saddened we weren't able to take him home tonight. It felt like a pet store…taking him home like the new house pet…but he wasn't. He was my darkness…and I was his light. I guess what I read once is true, Darkness cannot survive without light and light cannot survive without darkness…a balance must exist between the two. Maybe that's why he's back…

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: I'm keeping the chapters short for a little bit, just to be cruel and keep you in suspense…of course, since they are short there will be more updates sooner! Well, I hope you like this chapter to, you know the drill, review but no flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Wow! Cool…so anyways…let me continue, although I must give a warning, I do include fantastical aspects into my stories…so be warned there's gonna be some fantasy crap in here! You know what…I'm basing this entirely off of one Yaoi picture I saw on the internet…yeah…just one!

**Broken Darkness**

**_Yugi_**

****

We went to collect Yami the next morning to take him back home and he seemed more than eager to get away from the bad hospital food and hard bed. He was leaning against me the entire time…he didn't seem to have much strength, almost as if coming back drained him too much. I was planning on calling the others and telling about him now…but if he didn't remember them it might hurt their feelings that he remembered only me and no one else.

"Yugi…" he murmured as we headed towards the kitchen. Grandpa had decided that it would be good to get some decent food into Yami so we were going to see if he couldn't keep down some soup…the soup leftover from last night. I brought out a chair from under the table and sat Yami down on it and he put his hands out in front of him on the table before his head fell down into them and I heard snoozing noises. How tired could he be? I went about reheating some soup for him and placed it on the table in front of him and poked him gently with a spoon.

"Yami…there's some good food here," I said, "Gramps thought you'd get your strength back with a better meal than what they had in the hospital…"

"Uh…" he moaned, weakly lifting his head, "I don't think I can Yugi…"

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't feel so good…" he said and I quickly helped him towards the bathroom, "Thanks…" He leaned down over into the toilet and began to retch up whatever it was that was in his stomach. I held his hair back as he heaved and closed my eyes, wishing I could close my ears from the sickening sound.

"Should we call the hospital again?" I asked and he shook his head, "Alright then… but…I don't know…"

"Urgh…" he moaned and raised his head, "I don't know…I feel so…" He didn't finish what he was saying before he started heaving again into the toilet.

"Yugi…is something wrong? The soup looks untouched…" Grandpa said, coming into the bathroom, "Oh, this…well…should I call the hospital?"

"No…I think his body's just reacting to being moved so much or something," I said quickly, "He never was this sick when we shared a body…"

"You are a healthy young boy, maybe in the past he was really a sickly pharaoh…" he offered and Yami raised his head and reached his hands up for a piece of Kleenex and used it to wipe his mouth. I pressed the lever down so that the toilet would flush and when Yami was ready I took him to my bed, because my bedroom was the closest. I helped him onto the bed and Gramps brought in the throw-up bucket incase Yami needed it and I placed it by his side so it was easily in reach.

"He must be really tired," I said as I watched him drift off to sleep, sitting down on the bed beside him.

"I assume you'll want to watch over him then, right?" Grandpa asked, "It is the weekend thankfully…"

"Uh-hu," I said, "I can watch over him while he sleeps and do homework…I'll be fine Gramps…"

"I'm sure you will," he said, turning to go back towards the door, "This almost is slightly ironic, you said that Yami was the one that watched out for you when you first knew him and he kept doing so until he returned to the underworld, and now you're watching over him...it's interesting…"

"It is," I agreed and turned back to Yami, his face seemingly pale even in the light. His features still were the same, the only thing different was his skin tone and his clothes.

"…" Yami began snoring slightly and I smiled, brushing back from his face a familiar strand of gold hair, all too similar to my own. I had missed him; I couldn't deny it, the fact… that I…missed him so very much.

"You didn't come back here just to die again…did you?" I asked lightly and scooted up onto the bed and shifted so I leaned against the headboard and Yami slept peacefully beside me, "Once was enough for me…If you're back now…don't die…not for a while please stay…I mean…It's only that I have felt empty without you here…sure, there's only one of me…and one of you…but you're still my other half…two halves can be different in ways, right? I mean…never mind, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore…"

**_Yami_**

****

I opened my eyes wearily and glanced around the room. Familiar but unfamiliar sites met my eyes and I didn't find myself feeling as sick as I had before. I looked to my side and saw a head of tri-colored hair similar to my own.

"Yugi…" I started to say and he jerked awake and looked over at me.

"Good…you're awake. You've been asleep for a while," he said and smiled down at me, "Are you feeling any better?"

"I…I think I remember something…I used to call you…Aibou…didn't I?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, yes you did…" he said a lonely look in his eyes. He seemed like he was unsure of what to think about all this…with me. I didn't remember…I didn't know what to say, if anything at all would make him feel better or change something… I knew my name, his name and how he looked and some other small things…but nothing else. I felt empty…like a part of me was still missing…and I felt like I wouldn't get it back...at least not on my own…

"Yugi…do you know why I'm here?"

**_Yugi_**

****

"Do I know why you're here?" I asked with a small laugh, "No, I don't. I don't have any clue. We only received that call from the hospital and you were there…there's nothing else I can think of that would explain why you're here…and even just showing up in the hospital doesn't explain it."

"Oh," he said, almost saddened by it, "Am I a good person?"  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked, "Do you even know what a good person is?"  
"I think so," he said, "Someone who doesn't do bad, right?"

"Do you know what bad is?" I asked with a grin.

"I think so," he said, trying to think and his eyes lit up for a brief moment, "Like a thief! That's bad…so I'm not bad, am I?" He knew about thieves? Maybe he remembered Bakura then…or just the fact about what a thief was if I didn't take it deeper than it could be…but I had to be hopeful…

"No Yami," I said helpfully, "You're not bad, you're kind…smart…protective…" I listed a few more positives and he smiled at me. I hadn't seen him smile in such a long time…a pure, genuine smile. Even if he didn't remember…he still was the same Yami.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked.

"It's nighttime," I explained, "Gramps brought me up a little dinner…he said you shouldn't eat until the next morning. I kinda was falling asleep there…"

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said hastily, "I'm sorry…I apologize Yugi…"  
"Its fine, I was only beginning to drift off. Will you be alright for a moment if I go and get changed?" I asked, "I kinda want to get out of these clothes…"

"I'll be alright," he said, and then looked down at his own clothes, "My clothes are different from yours…"

"They're kinda from a different era altogether," I explained with a half laugh, "I have some PJs you could borrow…I think they'd fit…we're basically the same size…"

"What are PJs?" he asked. I found it kinda funny he didn't even remember what pajamas were, but this wasn't the time to laugh…he might take offense to the fact because he can't remember…making him feel like a fool which he wasn't.

"You wear them when you go to bed," I said, "I don't know if you wore those when you were pharaoh or not…I kind of think you didn't but I don't want to go there…"

"PJs sound fine…" he said, his eyes full of complete trust.

"Okay then…let me get mine and then I'll give you a pair…do you need help changing?" I asked.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I mean…do you think you have enough strength to change clothes?" I asked, forcing a grin.

"I could use a little help Yugi," he said.

"Not to mention your clothes do smell if you don't change them…so I can get your outfit in the wash…" I said.

"Oh…then that's a good thing, right?" he asked.

"Very much so," I said, "If your feeling stronger tomorrow maybe we should get you to take a bath…" I found myself growing very red at what I had just said but I reminded myself that we used to share a body…even if we never did see each other…um…change. Why would I be nervous now? I mean…we had been close enough to be related…like brothers…more than best friends.

"Is a bath with water?" he asked and I nodded slowly…the urge to laugh rising and I choked it down, "I'm sorry Yugi…I must seem so pathetic…"

"You're not," I assured him, my laughs quickly fading into nothingness, "I'll go get changed first and then get your PJs…"

**_…_**

**__**

Helping Yami change didn't seem to be as bad as I first thought it was. His tired state kept him from really focusing on other things and I helped him change quite quickly and he went to sleep rather quickly. I don't think he noted the PJs had some little duel monsters on them…as did mine, but it probably wasn't important to him.

"So…what bed am I staying in?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"At the hospital…I had a bed…" he said, as if I should know, "I mean…well…"  
"You're sharing a bed with me for the moment," I said with a small smile, "At least until we get the guest room cleaned up…"  
"Guest room?" he asked.

"Place where people stay if they're only here for a visit," I said absentmindedly, "But we're going to turn it into your room…we just need to get fresh sheets and a comforter…"

"So…I am home?" he asked and I looked at him, unable to control the emotion that I knew was showing on my face that I thought what he said was odd.

"Yeah, you are," I said, and realized what effect it had on me. By saying it…it meant I accepted him being back and wanted him to stay…I didn't want him to return to the underworld…I wanted him here. Lonely…I guess I was a lot more than I had originally thought, lonely…

"I'll move slightly so I don't take up too much space," he said and attempted to scoot himself over on the bed to one side. I went to my closet and grabbed an extra pillow and blanket and put the pillow under Yami's head and threw the blanket on the bed, as it was slightly chilly tonight. I crawled under the covers and was quite away of how close Yami was to me, but that didn't mean anything, right? It was just like we were siblings and we just shared a bed…nothing wrong with that…

"Sleep tight Yami, don't let the bed bugs bite," I said, "And get stronger…"

"Bed bugs?" he asked.

"Just a saying Yami," I said quickly, "Never mind. Sleep and get stronger…"

"I'll try Yugi…" he said as his eyelids drooped and he began to fall asleep, "Yugi…"

**_Yami_**

****

I let sleep overcome me…and I promised myself…I had to get stronger… strong enough so that I could change my own clothes and not throw up… I had to remember… My eyelids seemed heavy and I surrendered myself to the unknown realm of sleep.

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: So…what do you think? I made it a little longer but length will vary. And don't worry, there will be Yaoi but there's a reason not to have much in these early chapters…and even in a few later chapters…there's a reason! So you know the drill, review but don't flame! Constructive criticism is always appreciated so long as you do it in a nice way!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh alright?

A/N: Okay…now I get to see by around this chapter who's gonna be a loyal reviewer and who's not…wow…yeah, I know…maybe I am just hopeless!

Oh um, as with the POV type of thing, once Yami remembers more there will be more about what he's thinking and what he's doing but until then it'll be Yugi because he has a memory and personality and I like his observations…

**Broken Darkness**

**_Yugi_**

****

The next morning Yami seemed to be a lot better. He was able to walk with just a little assistance to the kitchen and Grandpa put a bowl of chicken broth in front of him before returning to make breakfast for him and me.

"What's this?" Yami asked, "It doesn't even look like food."

"You threw up yesterday, meaning your stomach can't handle any heavy food, so we're going to have to go slowly building up your strength," Gramps replied.

"Besides, it's probably chicken broth…chicken soup is good for you but so is just plain broth," I added helpfully and Yami picked up the spoon with a little broth on it and ate slowly, "So…"

"It's not that bad…it has some flavors to it," he said, "The stuff they had tried to give me at the hospital was bland…"

"And probably was what made your stomach so sick last night," Gramps stated firmly.

"When did you become such an expert with sickness Gramps?" I asked.

"I'm a father and a grandfather, I do believe I should know a few things from experience," he said with a smile, "Now eat up…Yami is it?"  
"I believe that's what I'm supposed to be called," Yami replied and I sat down next to him, looking him over and he noticed me, "Is something wrong?"  
"Do you remember anything else?" I asked as he sipped the broth slowly, "I mean… names, memories, anything?"  
"Well…" he said, pausing to think for a minute, "Names…um… Jou…Jounouchi…"

"You remember Jou? That's great!" I exclaimed, "Wait…what do you remember?"

"Friend…I think he was your best friend," he said.

"Uh-hu," I said with a wide smile, "That's something at least…do you remember anything about your past life?"

"I have two separate lives?" he asked and I nearly fell out of my chair.

"Well…I don't exactly know how to explain it," I began, "You were once a pharaoh but you were sealed in the millennium puzzle. After a while…well, five thousand years I solved the puzzle, which had shattered…and then you were a spirit kinda sharing my body. You got your own after we got your memories back but then you, um…returned to the underworld after I defeated you…"

"And now I'm back?" he asked.

"Back to life…yeah, I don't know how or why…do you know why?" I asked and he lowered his head.

"I don't…I want to though, I want to remember everything…I must seem like such a fool…so weak…so pathetic," he said and it looked like he was about to cry.

"It's good to know you feel like your old self…hating the feeling of a possible weakness," I said and smiled. He looked up at me and wiped his eyes.

"Personality?" he asked.

"You may not remember much but you still act like your old self…even if you don't realize it," I said, "Although you've never been sick before…eat your soup…I want my Yami to be healthy again!" He started to eat again before looking up.

"My Yami?" he asked and I looked down to admire the tiles on the kitchen floor, "You don't own me, do you?"

"No, no, no!" I exclaimed, "I didn't mean it like that Yami, I only meant…"

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied, finding a huge red blush rising to my face. I shouldn't even be thinking like this at all! Why was I?

"Very well then," he said, a puzzled expression marking his face when I looked up and met his eyes. Grandpa put a plate in front of me and I began to eat breakfast. I was vaguely aware of what was going on until I heard a slight slurping noise. Yami was slurping the broth! He was acting like a little kid.

"Don't slurp," I said without thinking.

"But its fun," he said.

"I'm glad you remember fun," I said and noted perfectly Grandpa's amused look, he probably wondered why I was delegating rules to Yami when I was younger I disobeyed them myself, "But stop…"

"Okay," Yami said and then slurped again.

**_Yami_**

****

We finished eating and Yugi said we would have to get dressed.

"Get dressed…Yugi…do you mean I should get back in the clothes I had on earlier?" I asked.

"Eww," Yugi said, making a face, it looked like he was teasing me or something, but I couldn't be sure, "You were wearing them since before we got you home. They're probably really dirty and need to be washed. No, we're going to have to get you some newer clothes…cleaner ones I mean. We'll wash your other ones but they really don't fit this era…"

"Did you mention that earlier?" I asked, "I don't remember if you did…"

"Um…I might have," he said, "But anyways, I think I have something that would fit you…"

"Okay…" I trailed, a slightly confused look masking my features, "I guess that sounds good…"

"Well, come on then," he said and grabbed my hand, dragging me along, "Oh… sorry, you're still sick…"

"I do feel stronger now," I said, "Thanks to your care Yugi…"

"Um…it's nothing," he said, turning red once again. He helped me towards his room again even though I was almost fully able to walk on my own.

"I think I am growing stronger," I said, "That's good, right?"  
"You don't feel nauseous, do you?" he asked and I shook my head, "That's good… I think it's because of the hospital. I read somewhere that patients sometimes do better in their own homes and I think it's because then the patient feels more comfortable…"

"What's a patient?" I asked and he giggled slightly, "I'm sorry Yugi, I don't mean to ask questions."

"No, it's not that…its just basic things should return to your memory…although some more modern things probably still escape you," he said sorrowfully, "I just find it funny the way you look when you ask the questions…"

"How do I look?" I asked, glancing at my own hands in front of me, "Do I really look that different?"

"Never mind," he said quickly, "Anyways, a patient is typically referred to as the person requiring medical treatment, whether it is physical help or mental help…my guess is that you need both still…" My eyes lit up for a moment as I began to recall something.

"Yugi, I think I know another name," I said, "Is Anzu someone important?"

"Anzu?" Yugi said, turning slightly red, "Yeah…she was pretty much my first friend. I've known her for a long time. I uh…had a crush on her…"

"Had?" I inquired.

"What did I just say? Had?" he asked and I nodded, "Oh, I meant to say I have a crush on her…never mind…stop asking questions!"

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, "I thought…"

"No…no, never mind!" he said, "Just don't ask anymore questions!"

"Alright Yugi," I said. I walked forward trying to get into the room before collapsing against a wall.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi asked and I felt my stomach clench on me and my head began to hurt, "Yami? YAMI!"

**_Flash_**

"It's time for me to return," I murmured, walking towards the door leading to the underworld. I had lost, it was time for me to go, no escaping that destiny. I could hear my various friends from this world shout out their goodbyes, shout they didn't want me to go…Jou, Anzu, Honda, Ryou, Otogi…all of them didn't want me to leave…but I had to. The only one remaining silent…was Yugi. He didn't call me back…in fact; I couldn't hear him say anything. If he called me back now I would…I would turn around and stay…I would defy my destiny…

"Yugi," I murmured as I arrived at the doorway to the underworld and Jou called something out. I gave him a thumbs up and felt my looks transform to the pharaoh I used to be, my cape flowing around me, revealing who I once was. Yugi…call me back, please…say you want me to stay and I will… Yugi…I think I love you…no…I do love you! Don't…don't say you want me to go! But then again…he isn't saying anything at all. A few more steps and then…Yugi…say you want me to stay. I love you…please… No…I understand…it isn't right…I have no right to exist in this world after you defeated me… I love you…a love that will go unnoticed…Yugi…Goodbye…I love you…

**_Flash_**

****

"Yami, are you alright?" a voice asked me, "Yami?" I looked up to see Yugi and my mind…my mind and my heart hurt… I clutched at my chest when I saw his big eyes… they were the color of purple…

"I'm fine Yugi," I said, "I remembered…remembered leaving…I remembered more names…and I…I remembered…"

"What…what else did you remember?"

"Emotions…" I said, I couldn't tell him…how would he react to this…I didn't even understand why…why I loved him…was it because of his sweetness…his kindness? I didn't understand…because I don't remember…I DON'T REMEMBER! All I knew now…is my heart hurt…because I loved him…

**_Yugi_**

****

Yami seemed to change in an instant as he was collapsed against the wall…and he wouldn't tell me what. Why wouldn't he tell me…he wouldn't be looking away from me unless he remembered something…he said he remembered returning to the underworld and names…and emotions. What emotions could he be remembering? Why wasn't he looking at me?

"Yami…are you alright?" I asked.

"It's nothing Yugi," he said quickly, "I'm fine…Just getting my memories back…it just hurts a little…I don't understand this memory…I mean, I see what's going on but I don't understand it…"

"Oh, well…I guess you can't pick which memories you get back at what time…so I understand it can be a little confusing," I said, "When you get another big flashback, maybe that'll explain why you didn't understand it before…it's okay…Well…what names did you remember? Or did you remember faces with those names too?" I heard him sigh with much relief.

"I can list them…but putting them to…a face hasn't happened yet…I don't think…" he said, "Anzu, Jou, Honda, Ryou, Otogi…"

"That's good," I said, sighing with relief, "I was actually going to call the others today so you could meet them…I think that may help you get more of your memory back."

"The others?" he asked and I smiled.

"I mean my friends…the names you recalled are our friends!" I explained.

"I see…" he replied.

"Yeah, so we better get dressed…" I said, "Do you think you'll need help getting dressed?"

"Yes," he replied, "I still don't think I'm strong enough…"

"Okay then," I said, still turning red at the though of it. I helped him into the room and he sat down on the bed, his hands folded between his knees. He looked so…yeah… adorable…wait…I just said he looked adorable…what was I thinking? I liked girls…and Yami was my friend…my protector!

"Yugi…" he started to say and then he fell forward onto the floor.

"Yami, what's wrong?" I asked, running forward and trying to get him up into a sitting position.

"Why…Why is…is this happening to me?" he asked, "Why…Why am I like this?"

"I don't know Yami," I said.

"Don't leave me Yugi," he said, "I don't…I don't want to be alone…"

"I'm not going to leave you Yami," I said, "That's ridiculous…"

"Don't…" he murmured before falling limp in my arms. I lifted him, heaving with all my might onto the bed. He had fallen unconscious. What was going on? He seemed to be getting better and then all of sudden he collapses. Was remembering what caused his pain? When he came back... his were memories blocked or something for some reason meaning…he has amnesia. I don't understand any of this!

"Yami, I'm not leaving you…" I said. Wait…did he think that when he returned to the underworld…because he doesn't remember everything yet, does he feel like I abandoned him when he left for the underworld or something like that? I didn't abandon him…it was destiny…or…did he really want to stay? Was he reluctant to return to where he belonged? I don't know why he would be, he'd be returning to friends and family alike. I saw him…as he entered the doorway he changed…his outfit turned back to when he was pharaoh…he gave a thumbs up even as he walked forward. I had defeated him…claimed the true title of king of games from him and he knew he had to move on…the dead couldn't exist in this world…they weren't meant to. He's back now though…in his own body at that… What am I going to do? What am I supposed to do now…? He's back…and I'm happy…but why did I feel so confused, why couldn't I just accept the fact he was back now and that was that?

I looked at Yami, who looked so peaceful now back on the bed. At least he only collapsed and didn't throw-up. I sat down on the bed next to him and heard his quiet breathing.

"Please Yami…get better," I murmured, "I don't know…if…if I could stand you leaving me a second time…I don't know why…but I don't want you to leave…not again. So get stronger alright? Get better soon…please…"

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: Hope that chapter was okay. The next one will be with his friends; I hope…I don't even know yet! Well, you know the drill, read, review but don't flame, because the flames are used to roast the marshmallows to feed to people that like my story! I hope to update soon, but I won't make promises…probably will though… can't get this story out of my head!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: I'm crazy and cruel…There have been too many poorly written smut stories with lack of plot and proper grammar. I'm just here writing a decent one, can't you tell?

Oh, and about the millennium thing, I won't change it…too lazy to! I understand, I'm more of a fan of the manga than the dub…

**Broken Darkness**

**_Yugi_**

****

I did my homework while Yami was collapsed on the bed, Gramps brought up some juice and sandwiches for lunch and then went back to mind the store. I finished my homework and packed it all away so I'd be ready to head off to school the next day. Yami occasionally murmured my name in his sleep but I think he might have been dreaming. I asked Gramps about it and he said I probably shouldn't have told Yami everything in such a short amount of time summed up the way I did. Yami still looked peaceful lying there…I guess to me this proved he was really human…he could get sick and he could have bad things happen to him… Not that I wished it to happen to him but he now seemed…more like me…I guess I always thought of him as a little non-human because he always seemed so calm and in control. Of course, that was because he was a spirit but then we were searching for his lost memories…so now…he had complete amnesia and he didn't seem as calm or in control…he just…I don't know anymore.

"Yugi…" he murmured again and I looked over at him.

"Should I call my friends and have them over…or would it tax him too much, like his flashback seemed to and my telling him everything?" I asked myself, shutting my math book and standing up from my desk, walking over to him and sitting down on the bed next to his sleeping form. He had hid something from me when he talked about the memory flashback he had received. He hadn't told me everything, so what was he hiding? What was he too embarrassed to tell? We had always shared things in the past… but then again we shared a body and he couldn't exactly hide anything from me as time wore on. So what was it? And why did I feel different now…now that he was back? I didn't feel like this before he left, and I have no reason to have this flood of new emotions coming over me, breaking like a wave. I couldn't be in love or anything…I still liked girls, right?

"Yugi…" he breathed as he slept on. This must be really hard for him to deal with… so maybe he's more confused with the memories and doesn't understand them and that's why he hides them from me…because he's confused. I can help him understand if he'd tell me! I place my hand on his head and twirl one of his locks slowly around my finger. He was different this time…I don't know.

"Yami, I can help, you just have to let me," I whispered, yawning. Being around a tired sleeping figure must be making me tired. Maybe a nap wouldn't hurt…just a small one…I wasn't going to leave his side though, no matter what he thinks. I won't abandon him if that's what he thinks I did last time…nope, I won't leave.

"Yugi," he whispered and I watched his eyes open slowly and I quickly released his hair. He stared at me blankly.

"Are you alright?" I asked and he nodded, "Um…I think I have to apologize…"

"What for Yugi, what apology?" he asked and I blushed, burying my hands between my legs.

"I think I may have said a little too much... telling you all that…about the past. It might have been a little more than you could bear and with that flashback you had it might have overwhelmed you…I'm sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to…"

"Yugi…" he murmured, "Its okay…it's not like you can take it back…"

"I should never have done it in the first place!" I exclaimed and watched as he sat himself up, "Yami…"  
"Yugi, I'm glad you told me," he began, "As hasty as it was…it will make the flashbacks somewhat easier to understand…"

"Did you remember more?" I asked slowly and he smiled a small smile. It was rare… even when he was in the puzzle he rarely smiled and now…

"Not really," he said, "I guess I'll have to wait for those…what did you call them?"

"Flashbacks?" I asked and he nodded, "Yeah…flashbacks are kinda what happens when you look back on something I think, whether unconsciously or consciously…"

"Looking back on the past?" he asked.

"Yep," I said, "Are you still tired? I mean…we really don't have to do anything if you don't want. I don't want to make any more mistakes so I won't introduce you to the others until you're ready…"

"Ready?" he asked a puzzled expression on his face.

"When you think you're strong enough, when it won't tire you out to have so many people around…" I said, trying to explain, "Being with them might cause flashbacks…"

"Yugi…do you know a Kaiba?" he asked.

"Yeah, so you do remember another name!" I said happily.

"Yes, I do…I mean, who is he, who is this Kaiba?" he asked.

"He's your rival," I said quickly and then noticed his puzzled expression, "Well my rival too in a lot of ways… A rival is an opponent…um…someone you fight with a lot… you compete against one another to be the best…"  
"Am I better than him?" Yami asked and I blinked twice. Yami had managed to prop himself up against the headboard and was resting his arm on his knee and his head in his hand.

"Yeah, sorta," I replied, "Nothing really got resolved…he still thinks he's our better…"

"Yugi…you just said 'our better'," Yami said, "What did you mean by that?"

"Well, when we were sharing a body…maybe I should be telling you this!" I said with a slight laugh.

"No…please, go on," he urged and I sighed.

"We always fought Kaiba together," I replied, "As a team…"

"A team…" he said.

"Yup, that's when people work together to achieve something…" I explained and he nodded and then looked a little dizzy, "See…I shouldn't have said anything I'm such an idiot!"

"Yugi you're not!" he said and before I could argue he pulled me into his arms and I stayed there, frozen in place, "Yugi…you've done nothing but helped me in the time I've been here…you've been so patient with me…and I know what patience is…"

"Yami," I murmured slowly. Why was the heat I feeling so different than anything I've felt before? I've had other people hold me…but this time it felt different…warm… and loving… I tensed up slightly and laughed nervously.

"Thank you Yugi," he repeated.

"Do you even know what 'thank you' means?" I asked quietly, trying to loosen the mood slightly so I could relax. He released me from his embrace and leaned back against the headboard for some support.

"I don't know exactly…but I remember someone saying it a lot…like it's meant for someone after they did something for you…" Yami said.

"That's kinda it," I said with a sigh, "Are you feeling tired?"

"A little…I don't know why," he said, "I really…really wish I knew more…"

"And you probably wish you weren't sick," I said, wishing at that moment he'd just return to the way he used to be, not sick and he knew…he remembered everything.

"That as well," he said and shifted to lie back down on the bed and it looked like his eyelids were getting heavy, "I'm tired…"

"Then rest Yami, its okay," I said, "I don't mind if you do, we don't need to do anything and we can always get dressed later… Besides, it's a Sunday and we don't have much to do on Sundays…"

"Uh-hu," he said slowly.

"But tomorrow we'll need to find you some fitting clothes," I said hastily, "I mean, it's not important but you can't just wear PJs and your other outfit all the time…"

"Why not?" he asked.

"It's kinda a rule to change your clothes daily…at least having a fresh shirt and such," I said with a slight blush and I heard a light snoring beside me. Yami had already fallen asleep. I sighed, I had done it again, taxed him past his point, he wasn't strong enough and he didn't remember enough yet… Tomorrow maybe he'll be strong enough… I'll have to face my friend no matter what tomorrow and they'll ask… I just don't know how I'm going to respond…

"Night Yami," I whispered and leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: So…good? Was it bad? I don't want to do much Yaoi yet for reasons unknown to all my reviewers but I swear you'll like it when I get to it, alright? Just bear with me! I promise it'll be good!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Here's what my mind came up with!

**Broken Darkness**

**_Yugi_**

****

I have to go to school today, it's a Monday and I won't skip classes because I'm not like Jou. It was kind of funny helping Yami get dressed, the only thing that really disturbed me when he turned around and tried to make a point that they were probably were too tight on him by shaking his rear end. I almost fainted in that minute. At least he didn't realize I had kissed him the previous day.

"Yugi…are you alright?" he asked and I jumped up and my spoon clattered to the floor. We were eating breakfast, although he only had soup again and I was eating cereal. I hadn't realized I had been in deep thought. I smiled sheepishly.

"I'm fine Yami," I said quickly, almost glad we didn't have the bond we once did or else he'd note a slight change in my usual thoughts, "Are you going to be alright all day?"

"I should be fine," he said, "Your grandfather said he had a job for me to do that wouldn't be too taxing…and it would help him as well."

"That's good, I think," I said, glancing towards my grandfather who merely smiled at me, "I mean…"

"I won't work him too hard," Gramps said, "If he feels weak he can call out to me and I'll get him back into a bed, and I'll be sure to check on him often just in case he falls asleep without me noticing…"

"What are you going to have Yami do?" I asked, "You're not going to have him work in the back room, are you?"

"It's not like that at all!" Gramps responded with a laugh, "I promise. Just eat up and get to school, everything will be fine, I promise I won't work him to death…"

"So it is some kind of hard work?" I asked.

"Don't question me, I'm smarter than you'll ever be…" he said.

"Okay, I'm going to just stop arguing because I'm going to be late," I said, picking up my bowl and dumping it in the sink, "Don't work to hard Yami…don't overtax yourself."

"I won't Yugi," he said, "I won't try to at least…"

"I'll still worry anyways," I said with a sigh as I ran to grab my backpack and slipped my shoes on, "Stay safe!"

"I will Yugi," he said and I shut the door with a worried sigh. He better not be overworked…I didn't want him getting sick again! At least he didn't seem too tired today, but then again, yesterday he didn't either until a little while afterwards. I blinked twice and realized I hadn't asked him if he remembered anything new, but then I looked at my watch.

"NO TIME!" I exclaimed with a jump and dashed off towards school. There wasn't any time to go back and ask, I'd just have to wait until after school.

**_Yami_**

****

"So what is this work you have for me Mr. Motou?" I asked as I finished my bowl of soup and put it in the sink next to Yugi's bowl.

"It's easy," he replied, "And please, you can call me Gramps, Mr. Motou sounds a little too professional for my taste…"

"Alright," I agreed, "So what are you going to have me do?"

**_Yugi_**

****

"Hey Yugi," Jou said, greeting me as I walked into the classroom and plopped my backpack down next to my desk, "We didn't hang out at all over the weekend, what happened?"

"Some stuff came up," I said, still unsure of what to say to them unless I thought they were ready to see Yami back…

"Like what?" Ryou asked.

"Just stuff," I said quickly, "It wasn't really important and all…but I just had to do it." It hurt to lie to my friends but at the moment I don't think I was ready to tell them.

"Was it the math homework?" Anzu asked, "I found it hard too…"  
"Kinda," I said, realizing in a way that was a half truth. What would happen if I told Anzu? She had a crush on Yami, so she'd probably try hitting on him and causing problems, which wouldn't be good…

"That's fine then buddy," Jou said, "I mean, gotta do the homework if you want to graduate!"  
"But you don't do the homework and you still get passing grades," Honda pointed out, coming up to join us, "Come to think of it…"

"So do you," Jou said.

"Could we be anymore pathetic?" Honda asked with a sigh and then laughed at himself and was soon joined by Jou.

"Nah, we're just us!" Jou replied with a smile and I smiled back, "So Yugi, you did get the homework done, though, right?" I nodded and he began digging through my backpack, pulling out my math homework and took it back to his desk.

"Stop it Jou that's cheating," Otogi said, coming up to join us, grabbing my notebook as he walked past Jou's desk. Jou cursed under his breath before pulling out his own book and trying to do something to get partial credit.

"Besides, I don't think Yugi wants to get in trouble for your idiocy," Otogi said and handed my notebook back to me.

"It's not like I really mind," I said with a smile, "I don't mind Jou…Otogi took the notebook, not me!"  
"I know…" Jou said with a grin, "At least some of the answers are in the back of the book…"

"Work fast Jou, the teacher will be here soon," Honda teased.

"AH!" Jou exclaimed and started writing down random answers. I smiled and leaned back in my seat.

"Well Yugi, did anything happen to you that was exciting?" Anzu asked, turning her attention back to me.

"No, not really," I said, "It was pretty much the same old weekend…" I was used to odd weekends, so it wasn't really a lie, but then again, it wasn't the truth either.

"Can we come over after school and play a couple of games?" Jou asked, "I'm looking for a rematch to last Wednesdays Duel Monsters games…"

"When you lost twenty times in a row?" Anzu asked with a smile.

"Hey, listen guys…" I began slowly and everyone turned towards me.

"What is it Yugi?" Honda and Otogi asked in unison and both turned to glare at one another.

"Do you guys miss Yami?" I asked cautiously.

"Miss him Yugi? Well, of course we do," Jou said, "I mean…he's gone now… do you still miss him?"

"Uh-hu," I said knowing it was all I could do to keep me from exclaiming 'no, he's in my house right now' and telling about everything, "I do miss him…I mean it hasn't been that long…"

"I know," Anzu said with a sad smile, "I miss Atemu…" I knew she had a crush on him and I knew I probably wasn't going to be able to go out with her. Besides, she had gotten more obsessed with dancing and didn't seem to care about anything else. I got over my crush pretty quick and with the thoughts I was now having about Yami…I think I might be gay. I let my head drop…I was turning into something completely different than what I used to be. Me…gay…I didn't think I could handle it…and what was worse, I think I was falling in love with Yami…who in no way knew or remembered much about his past life much less have any feelings for me in any way. It was really foolish to even think I was in love with him, he didn't feel the same way at all! I just knew he didn't feel the same.

"It's alright Anzu," Jou said and I shook my head sadly. I wouldn't tell them, not yet at least, and for now, push all thoughts of my sexual orientation to the side, at least for a while… I can't avoid it forever…

**_…_**

**__**

I practically ran home, running down the streets after I had hurriedly said goodbye to my friends telling them I'd either call them later or see them tomorrow. I opened the door to the shop and shut it behind me, quickly depositing my shoes before running in.

"Gramps, I'm home!" I exclaimed, "Where's Yami?"

"Right here Yugi," a deep voice replied and I looked at the counter and let out a gasp.

"YAMI!" I asked as his crimson eyes met mine, "Don't tell me this was what Gramps had in mind!"

"It was…" he trailed, a smile on his face, one full of pride, "And I've been doing a good job all day…"

"Did he have you standing all day?" I asked, making my way around him to look to see if he had been standing, only to see a stool underneath him and he smiled at me again.

"I haven't felt very tired but then again, not much happened…" he said.

"Did you get any more flashbacks?" I asked.

"No…but I remembered a face…um…let me think…I think it was blond hair… tall… very tall and a look on his face…one full of hope," Yami stated.

"That's Jou!" I said happily, "Jou has short blond hair…"

"So that's him?" Yami asked and I nodded excitedly, "So I remember a person's name and face now besides yours…that is good, right?"

"Really good," I agreed, "And you haven't felt tired?"

"Not much, but I am a little hungry…" he said, "I think I'm growing a little tired of chicken broth…"

"I'll let Gramps know…you deserve a little upgrade for not throwing up…like chicken noodle soup…" I trailed with a smile, "I'm glad you're remembering more… little by little you're becoming yourself again…" I jumped when I heard the door to the shop open.

"Yugi are you there?" a cold voice asked and I turned around and Yami looked on puzzled, "You've got to be kidding me…" It was Kaiba!

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Who are you?" Yami asked right after me.

"Who am I? Who are you?" Kaiba asked right back, coming forward, "And for that matter…"

"Kaiba it's not what you think!" I exclaimed and looked up into his icy blue eyes, "I mean…it is Yami but…"

"The spirit who lived in that puzzle of yours?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"And he's not in the puzzle now and I can see him separate from you…" he trailed.

"Yeah," I said, shifting uncomfortably.

"I know I'm going to regret this but tell me everything…" he said.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" I asked meekly, "You just came over here for one reason or another and now you ask to know what's going on?"

"So this is Kaiba?" Yami asked and I turned to face him and nodded.

"Yeah, our rival…" I trailed and grinned, "I didn't expect him to come over and…"  
"And what?" Kaiba asked, "You better tell me or I'll just call your little friends…I don't think they know…do they…"

"No…" I murmured, "Fine, I'll tell you what happened but you better not tell them!"

"Agreed…" he said but he probably was going to try to use this for blackmail or something later on.

"Yami, do you know where Gramps is?" I asked, turning my attention back to the confused man behind the counter.

"Yes," he replied easily, "I know where he is…"

"Would you tell him to get some lemonade for us? I'm going to take Kaiba to the living room…" I said and he nodded, standing up from his stool and heading into a door.

"Who said I wanted to come in?" Kaiba asked brusquely.

"If you want to hear the story you better sit down," I said.

"If you think it's going to shock me you need to get your head checked…I don't believe in the mystical crap you do," he said.

"I don't have any idea what happened…Yami doesn't remember why he's back or how he came back…" I trailed, "I suggest sitting down."

"Whatever," he said.

"You never said why you came in the first place…" I said wearily.

"We were supposed to have a battle this weekend," he said easily, "And when I saw you at school I knew you most likely hadn't been sick so I wanted to inquire why… and I think this answers my questions, although…"

"Yeah whatever," I said, weary of the whole thing already. I sighed heavily and beckoned him to follow me. It was one thing to have my friends know…but Seto Kaiba? This wasn't good. I didn't want anyone to know and now I had to tell him the entire story!

**_…_**

**__**

"I see…so he was in the hospital," Kaiba let out a sigh as he sipped a little on the lemonade. I was sitting on the couch, Seto was sitting in a chair nearby and Yami was sitting on the other side of the couch looking very confused at all of this and I noticed his eyes drooping so he probably was getting tired again and I couldn't think of a polite way to get Kaiba to leave…he probably enjoyed overtaxing Yami after all the times Yami had beat him.

"Yeah," I replied and felt Yami scoot over on the couch a little closer and poke me on the shoulder, "What is it?"

"I'm a little tired," he said with a yawn, "Is it alright if I just go to sleep Yugi?"  
"No, why wouldn't it be?" I asked.

"I haven't been able to ask him anything," Seto said irritably and the CEO glared at Yami, who blinked twice with a blank look on his face.

"I wouldn't know even if you asked," he replied simply, "So that would get you nowhere…"  
"You little…" Kaiba began but I smiled quickly and dragged Yami to the bedroom before he had a chance to see what a fight with Kaiba was like, which pretty much could turn into a brawl if Yami ended up fighting with Kaiba like Kaiba fought with Jou. I smiled though, that wouldn't be like Yami even without all his memories. I dragged Yami into the bedroom and he looked at me, blinking once again.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Don't pick a fight with him," I warned, "I don't want you to get sick again!"

"Very well Yugi," he said, "I'll go to sleep then, and do I need to change?"

"Yeah, I think Gramps did all the laundry today so your PJs should be clean. Do you think you can change…?" I began and he smiled at me.

"Yes Yugi, I think tonight I can change tonight. I feel much stronger now thanks to your gentle care," he replied and I found myself blushing and then smiling, "Shouldn't you get back to Kaiba?"

"Yes, yes I should," I agreed and ran back out into the living room where Seto was stirring his drink with rigid control, "Sorry there, Yami hasn't gained much of his former strength back so it's a little hard for him to stay up for long periods. Today is the first day he's stayed up from morning to evening…"  
"I see…" he said, glancing towards the hallway where my room lay, "And you're taking good care of him?" I didn't miss the mocking note in his voice.

"Yeah," I said, "Now you better not tell anyone else, I don't want to overtax him too much, not while he's still regaining his strength not to mention the little pieces of memory he is getting now…"

"I won't tell Yugi," Seto said, "I guess I'll be going now…"

"That would probably be best…" I said.

"By the way, which room is he sleeping in?" he asked as me as he made his way back to the front door of the shop, "Yami I mean, where's he sleeping?"

"In my room," I said without a second thought and the grin on his face grew wide and evil, "NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"What is it like?" Kaiba pressed, "Don't tell me after all those years of liking that girl Anzu you're interested in men…"  
"Shut up!" I exclaimed, "Shut up just shut up!" Kaiba knew he had hit a nerve.

"When I need a favor I'll be sure to ask," Kaiba said and as an afterthought added, "Well…maybe not…there isn't much I want from you…"

"Yeah, sure…goodnight Kaiba," I said, trying to remain friendly. He walked out the door and it shut behind him. I ran back upstairs to my room and shut the door behind me. I wasn't…I wasn't…

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: So…I hope it was still good! I'll tell you I know how this'll end and you'll like the ending so please stick with me! If this chapter sucks just tell me in a nice way then, alright? NO FLAMES! Any flames will be used to roast my marshmallows.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now…get a life!

A/N: Yep…I have plans for Kaiba, and I promise not to bash Anzu…much. I need to bash her a little in the story, but even then, I don't think it'll be that bad. I don't hate her as a person; I just hate her speeches…alright? Well, whatever happens will happen…and trust me, things will happen.

**Warning: You'll probably hate me after this chapter!**

**Broken Darkness**

**_Seto Kaiba_**

****

I may not believe in all that magic junk Yugi and his friends keep talking about…all that soul stealing rubbish and the like, but I knew an opportunity when I saw one. I never figured Yugi to be a homosexual but I guess everyone has surprises…and this one I would use to my fullest advantage…

**_Yugi_**

****

The next two days after Kaiba's visit were relatively peaceful, of which I was very thankful and very worried and I began to think by the weekend Yami would be strong enough to meet everyone. Yami had several flashbacks in the past two days, but most of them dealt with his Egyptian past and only one if I remember right dealt with his time that he had spent in the puzzle with me. The one thing he said he had remembered was a meeting with Isis Ishtar, something I didn't recall because I hadn't been the one to spend the day with Anzu, but he said he remembered a little of it and knew who Anzu was now, along with Isis, which was good. I wish he remembered more about being with me…but I guess it was okay for now at least…we were creating new memories every time we spent time together so it was okay. I mean, well, I don't know what I mean!

"Yugi, are you alright?" a voice asked and I felt a light touch on my hand and my face grew red in an instant, "You seem distracted…are you still worried about that Kaiba character?"

"Of course not," I said with a half-laugh, considering what I should tell him, "Well, maybe a little I guess…I don't know…Kaiba, well, he wasn't exactly…I don't know why he was even over…and then…never mind…" I let out a little yelp when Yami pulled me into his arms down on the couch. I just sat there in his lap having him hold onto me.

"I don't think he's a bad person, from what I saw with him he was just rude," Yami said.

"Yami?" I asked nervously as a blush rose on my face, "What are you doing?"

"You seemed to need some comfort," he replied easily and I squirmed in his lap a little, "Why…is it wrong?" I couldn't help but believe he had some hidden agenda or something with this but I didn't know.

"What are you remembering that you aren't telling me?" I asked, slightly unnerved by having him holding onto me.

"Emotions I don't understand," he whispered and pulled me close to him, "Emotions that are very confusing…" I pulled away forcefully and looked into his eyes.

"What kinds of emotions?" I asked.

"I don't even know how to name them Yugi," he said slowly, and then looked sheepish, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done this…I apologize…" I jumped off of him onto a portion of the couch besides him.

"No, I'm fine," I said, "No harm done…" I turned to face him and looked back into his crimson orbs. I wasn't gay…I wasn't gay…

"Are you sure?" he asked with a yawn, "Oh…"

"Did you tire yourself out?" I asked teasingly, "I mean, unconscious actions could tire you out especially if you don't know what you're doing…"

"I'm going to bed Yugi," he said, standing and walking towards my room, "Goodnight."

"I'm sorry!" I said suddenly and he turned to look at me, "I didn't mean to tease."  
"No, it's not that. Just a lot of these memories I think I have to sort by myself and it's all so confusing. I should be the one apologizing, I'm the one with the problem," he said, almost saddened, "I guess I'll figure it out in time, won't I?"

"Yep," I said, "You will, don't worry Yami."  
"Thank you Yugi for being so kind," he said before disappearing into my room and I turned around and slumped against the couch.

"Now if only I could figure out my own emotions," I said and buried my face in my hands.

**_Yami_**

****

I don't know why I did what I did and why I said what I said…but I can admit this much for certain. Now…now I see why my memory flashback stated that I loved him… It isn't hard to see why now…his kindness, his good heart, his adorable eyes… I may have many emotions to sort through but one thing is certain, I love Yugi…I love him.

**_…_**

**__**

When I watched him go to school the next day I wanted to call out to him and tell him. Even if I don't remember everything…even if I don't…

**_Yugi_**

****

"Yugi, can I talk to you for a second?" a voice asked and I turned around from entering class to see Kaiba walking up.

"Oh, Kaiba," I said with a smile, "I always thought you got here earlier…"

"I did," he said, "But I had to use the bathroom before class started."

"That would explain why you aren't typing on your computer right now," I said cheerfully, trying to keep the conversation light.

"Yugi, there's something I want to talk to you about, would you come with me?" Kaiba asked and I blinked twice and moved back a step to allow someone to get into the classroom, "Would you come talk?" He must be  
"Uh…sure," I said, trying to keep my voice steady, "No problem. Lead the way…" The grin on his face couldn't have been eviler.

**_…_**

**__**

"So…what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked as we entered an empty bathroom. He let the bathroom door close before turning to me.

"You know of all the things I expected to see when I went to see you what I witnessed was the furthest thing from my mind," he said.

"You don't believe in anything supernatural so you probably don't believe me anyways…" I said slowly as he took a step closer to me.

"I never thought you were the kind of person to be gay," he said and I suddenly found myself uncomfortably situated and backed up a step, "What's wrong Yugi?"

"Nothing…I just think we should get back…" I began but stopped as he took another step towards me.

"I frankly don't care what you tell your friends I'm more interested in your sexual orientation and your feelings for this Yami…" he trailed and took another step closer to me and smirked an all knowing smirk.

"Just tell me what you want," I said, feeling extremely uncomfortable and feeling like I had to get out of here. It was these times Yami would be protecting me…but he didn't remember anything…and he wasn't a spirit in the puzzle anymore! Kaiba backed me up against one of the bathroom walls and ran his fingertips along my cheek.

"I want…you," he said and then before I could respond he forced his mouth on mine! NO…I wanted my first kiss to be with someone else…get off of me…!

"GET OFF OF ME!" I shouted and pushed him away angrily and he looked at me with a grin on his face. I stood there panting and trying to catch my breath.

"What's the matter Yugi?" he asked and picked himself up.

"I don't know what your game is and I don't care…I didn't think you were a homosexual either," I spat bitterly, wiping my mouth, "And then you go and think that you can just kiss me?"

"Don't you see Yugi? I know you well enough I can ruin you and any hope of you being with your precious Yami…I see how you looked at him and talked to him when I stopped by… If I destroy you I'll be back on top again…and you'll no longer hold the title of King of games…or Battle City Champion…" he smiled at me and then walked out of the bathroom, "My game is revenge Yugi…learn that." He shut the door forcefully behind him and left me shaking. I wouldn't give in…I couldn't… What had Kaiba turned into? Yami…I needed to get to Yami…

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: So…what do you think? Do you hate me? Please say this chapter didn't suck!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Okay, everything has a plan. With Kaiba…you'll find out. But he's not necessarily the bad guy in the story…just a manipulative person, alright? (There will be something later on in reference to Seto/Jou but I ain't talking much right now…) No one ever is truly evil, as we all well know (at least most of the time) and every little thing I do leads to something else (even if I don't know what at the time, alright?) Are we good? Good, then let me begin, eh?

**Broken Darkness**

**_Kaiba_**

****

Whatever plans Yugi thought I had for him weren't going to be what he expected. I most certainly wasn't gay; I was only using the emotions Yugi was going through for my benefit. I wasn't evil so to speak…just manipulative. My foster father taught me that much…play the game all the way and don't bother starting something you aren't willing to finish.

**_…_**

**__**

"Big brother you're already home!" Mokuba greeted me cheerfully, "You're early…"

"I have work to do here," I said and his smiling expression turned serious in almost an instant, "What is it?"

"I got a call from Jou today…" he began, "And apparently he found Yugi in a bathroom sobbing heavily."

"What's that got to do with me? That mutt is just trying to pick a fight…" I trailed, my return smile fading quickly.

"He said that Yugi sobbed your name when he asked what was wrong…" Mokuba trailed and glared at me, "You aren't planning anything are you?"

"Why would I plan anything?" I asked, glaring down at him, "And even if I was… why do you care?"

"They're my friends just as much as they are yours," he said, planting his foot stubbornly on the ground, "And I don't like it when you stoop to low levels…and if you're doing anything that I think you're doing…that's low, even for you…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied, "You have some imagination Mokuba…what do they teach you in school?"  
"How to be nice," Mokuba said, "And you know I'm just as manipulative as you are, we both learned from the best…and I continue to learn watching you. Don't make me do something I'd regret just because you can't get over the fact someone might just be better than you…" And he stalked off, heading up the stairs and around a corner. I heard a loud slam as his door shut behind him. Was I just being a vengeful jerk? I know Mokuba didn't say it but that's what he meant. He said he thinks he's better at manipulating and trickery than I am? Well…I guess I'll just have to see…I'm continuing with my plan…if just to see what Mokuba could do.

**_Mokuba_**

****

"Hey, is Yugi home yet?" I asked talking into the phone.

"Ah yes, he arrived home moments ago, would you like me to get him for you?" Mr. Motou asked.

"Please," I said, waiting patiently to talk to Yugi. My brother was on some high horse right now and needed to get off it and just be a brother and a friend. I know he was gong to manipulate Yugi for some reason; he'd been looking for an opportunity ever since Yami returned to the underworld. He may not believe in all that supernatural stuff I do, at least more so than he does.

"Hello, Yugi Motou speaking," a voice said, and it sounded very shaky at that. Well it was time to even the playing field. If Seto was going to do something sneaky than so would I. I wasn't about to let my friends get hurt because of him and he was planning something like that I could see it in his eyes. He may be my brother but it's always up to me to level him out.

"Hey Yugi, it's me, Mokuba. I need to talk to you," I began and there was a pause and it sounded like he was shuffling around.

"What?" he asked with strain in his voice.

"I don't think its right whatever my brother's planning to do…" I began, slightly unsure of what to say.

"…" there was no reply on the other side of the phone, but I didn't hear the dial tone or hear him hang up, so I decided to continue.

"I don't know what he did to you and frankly I don't need to know but if he's taking advantage of something I want to know and help you even the playing field," I said, "I mean you're my friend and Seto seemed like he was on some high horse when he came home and that's not the brother I know or love…"

"Why do you want to do anything…?" Yugi said slowly.

"Why do I want to help? You're my friend…you've helped me before and such, right?" I asked, "Geeze, if I knew you were going to be reluctant to accept help then I wouldn't have offered…"

"No, it's not that," Yugi said hastily.

"I know…you think I'm like my brother in some ways," I said with a smile, "And I have to admit, I am. I'm just as manipulative and tricky as he is, and maybe more so. He probably sees this as just a game so I'm going to give you a playing piece to use…"

"Why would you?" he asked, "How do you even know what he did?"

"I don't know…but I know how low he'll sink, he has been talking about doing something ever since your other half returned to the underworld…" I explained. I could hear a small sigh echo through the phone and then he must have clasped it so I couldn't hear anything but a muffled yelling and then I heard him sigh again.

"Okay…" he began, his voice a little shaky, "If you want to even the score you can…"

"You don't want me to?" I asked, "I mean, I'm only doing it because you're my friend and my brother really needs to settle down now…but if you don't want…"

"No, that's not what I meant. What can even out what he's doing to me?" Yugi asked heavily, his voice full of pain, "I mean…"  
"Trust me, this one's good Yugi," I said, smiling even though I knew Yugi couldn't see it, "But you gotta promise me you won't tell the other person it concerns unless you have no other choice."

"Why?" he asked, a puzzled tone in his voice.

"Because this has to do with a friend of yours and I kinda wanna hook them up when this is all over," I said, "My brother needs someone…you know…"  
"Uh…alright," Yugi replied, "I promise to not tell…whoever it concerns…"

"I believe you Yugi," I said, "You know…you're cool."

"Uh…thanks?" he responded, with more confusion in his voice.

"Anyways," I said, returning back to the beginning subject, "You see, Seto really is gay, even if he thinks that he isn't and tells himself otherwise and others who inquire but he is…but that's not even the best part…" I heard Yugi's labored breathing through the phone, panicked yet trying to remain calm.

"Okay…" he said, and I could hear his voice had was slightly higher than normal… was he going to have a breakdown or something? What did my big brother do to him today?  
"Alright, here's the killer, better listen up because I'll only say it once," I said a smile blanketing my face again, "This will even the playing field for you for sure, so whatever blackmail or rope he's got you on is about to be broken. My big brother has feelings for; even if he won't admit it I've seen various proofs…none other than who he calls his 'mutt'… Jou…"

"…" Yugi didn't respond at first, I was wondering how he was taking this, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" His voice for a moment didn't seem disturbed, hurt or even frightened…it was more than amused.

"I've done my part Yugi," I said, "If my brother does anything new…I'll get clever…"

"Uh-hu…" he said, his voice back to a more worried tone, "Bye…"

"Don't let my brother get you down…he really is a good guy…" I said in the most serious tone I could muster, "And I'm sorry for whatever he did to you. I'll talk to you later then, alright?"

"Uh-hu…" Yugi trailed, "'night." I heard him hang up the phone and I turned my cell phone off as well. Someone has to keep my brother in check and I guess it has to be me.

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: Yeah, I'm just going to call this chapter a 'work in progress' because it doesn't make much sense to me and seems like one of my worst…I'm trying to get things to happen and yeah…train wreck. Review anyways though, just don't flame because I am working hard on this one, even if this chapter sucks! See you all next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Okay…after that establishing chapter, I think it's time for Jou and everyone to say hi to…YAMI! Oh, and one more thing, developing the Mokuba thing…well, think of it this way, I have a thing for sequels and Jou/Seto sounds like fun to write an actual story about it…so take a guess.

On AFFN, be patient, in about two chapters I'll give you a little smut scene for you… and for those of you on FFN and Mediaminer, I won't be putting it in your chapters because it won't be necessary the way I'm writing this and I know you all like plot better than smut, alright? (If you want smut, there will be a little near the end of the story altogether but if you want the interjected smut, you'll have to go to AFFN…)

**Broken Darkness**

**Chapter 9**

**_Yugi_**

****

Yami kept complaining about never getting out of the house now so I decided to take him to the park Friday. Saturday we were going to meet with everyone at my house and then they'd get to meet Yami. He's had a few more flashbacks, more with me in them now so he remembers more about us…and he's called me Aibou now occasionally, which makes me happy he's becoming more his normal self.

"So…what's a park?" he asked as I led him out of the house and down the street.

"It's a place with a lot of grass and trees and some benches…" I said, wondering exactly how to explain it. I didn't exactly tell him about my conversation with Mokuba, it would only worry him or confuse him…or possibly both because it would worry him that something was wrong and confuse him because he didn't understand what it was either.

"I suppose I'll know it better when I see it," he said with a smile and I nodded. We walked along silently for a time until I saw the familiar tree line that symbolized the entrance to one of the parks in the city.

"We're almost there Yami!" I said smiling and grabbed his hand, blushing slightly as he did so and taking him into the park.

"In Egypt…are there a lot of trees?" he asked.

"No," I said, glad he still remembered where he was originally from, "Egypt is next to a river, the Nile River, remember? It's surrounded by desert and trees don't really survive well in a desert."

"Oh…well, it should have had trees…these are so tall!" he exclaimed and I was quite surprised, although not much at how in the past few days Yami was impressed by the smallest things in life…but that probably had to do with the fact he didn't have much of his memory back.

"So…what do you want do?" I asked him. He looked over at me with startled eyes.

"What can one do in a 'park'?" he asked.

"We can walk around…go to the playground and play…there are other things too…" I said, thinking for a minute, "I don't know if it would be alright to have you go running around when you might collapse so tag is out of the question…"  
"Can we merely go for a walk then?" Yami asked.

"For now? That's fine, I mean, we can always come back," I said with a smile, "Anytime, we have a lot of time…"

"That's good to know, lots of time," he replied, a sad look falling across his face for a moment before returning my smile with his own, "I treasure all the time we have together Aibou…"  
"Thanks!" I said, blushing slightly, "Yeah, so…let's walk around for a bit. You said you wanted to get out of the house and all…"

"I did…" he trailed, "I apologize for complaining so much…that is what you call it, correct? Complaining?"  
"Complaining, whining and really just making a scene…yeah, that's basically it," I said as I led him down one of the paths, "Or other terms for the same thing." We began to walk along down a path, the wind blowing faintly and the sun shining brightly.

"This place is amazing!" Yami exclaimed and I smiled.

"Yeah…kinda, there's just a lot of trash around here and such…not many people care to pick up a park and the city only picks it up once in a while or some volunteer group does it," I explained.

"Volunteer?" he asked.

"It means when a person offers their time and services for free," I explained, "People do stuff like that."

"Do you?" he asked.

"I don't always have the time, and it wouldn't suit me," I explained hastily and sat down on a bench.

"Would it suit me?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Um…" I thought about it for a minute, "I don't really think so, considering who you were in the past, I mean, you were pharaoh, I don't think you'd offer your services for nothing much less take orders…"

"I've been taking orders from you for well over a week now," he said.

"But that's because you don't remember much," I pointed out.

"I still am…and if I were truly a pharaoh, I should think my personality would be the same, right?" he asked.

"I don't know…" I said.

"Maybe I let you…is that what you're saying?" he asked.

"WHAT? I didn't mean anything like that!" I exclaimed.

"Aibou, I know perfectly well what you meant and it's alright…there's no need to hide it. Liking control isn't a bad thing," he said teasingly. He must know more than he's letting on, he's teasing me!

"Yami knock it off!" I said and he sat down next to me, a smile on his face.

"That felt good," he said.

"What did?" I asked.

"Getting you emotional," he said and his smile grew wider, "I'm sorry Aibou…I was only having a little fun…"

"It's alright," I said, "I think…"

"So…once I have all my memories back…what will happen?" he asked seriously.

"You'll stay here," I said, "With me and everyone. Everyone here likes you, with maybe the exception of Kaiba." I shuddered the moment I said the name, no matter what Mokuba had said to me, I still didn't like the fact I'd have to defend myself now from Kaiba's sick game, whatever it was he was trying. The only think that was certain was he liked Jou, but how far I could use that to help me depended on the depth of Kaiba's feelings and how hard he wanted to hide them…I think…

"So I have a place here?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I don't care where you used to live but you've been here for a long time, longer than you remember…you're home," I said.

"I'm home?" he asked and I could've sworn I saw tears coming to his eyes.

"Yeah, this is your home now, please don't ever think of leaving it," I said, looking up into the familiar crimson eyes I had missed when he had left. I didn't want him to leave…not at all…not anymore. Alright, I couldn't deny it, I liked him…but it wasn't love…it wasn't…and I wasn't entirely gay…I couldn't be… that wasn't the way I was raised! Of course, I wasn't exactly raised up the other way either…why me? Why am I so confused…well, I guess I can say it's because I don't know his feelings, Yami's feelings I mean, and also…well, maybe I'm not admitting it because I'm afraid of how other people think of me…and how they would react to me being…well, being gay.

"Aibou, Yugi…I won't ever leave this place…my home…my home…" Yami said, interrupting my thoughts and I smiled.

"We better get back, you'll probably want to rest a bit before meeting everyone," I said.

"Do they know why they're coming over?" he asked seriously.

"I told them I had to talk to them about something…" I trailed; I wouldn't bring up Jou's insisting that it probably had something to do with whatever Kaiba did at school and Ryou saying he heard a more worried tone in my voice than I usually have… I loved all my friends very much but they are all so insistent sometimes.

"So you'll tell them when they arrive," he said.

"Yeah, better to let the shock hit them here rather than at home and have them rushing over without warning," I explained.

"I understand," he replied, "So we better get going."  
"Yep, we should," I said and stood up, "Did you like coming here Yami?"  
"Anywhere with you Aibou is special," he stated firmly and stood up as well, his tanned skin almost shining in the sunlight, "Thank you for taking me to this park." I probably was taking the words for more than they were worth, but at the moment, I didn't care. I think he liked me. Well, anyways, we better get back so I can finally tell my friends the news…and I had yet to determine whether it was good news or bad.

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: Sorry, I'm keeping the meeting till the next chapter…just to make you wait! I'm so cruel, it's awful. I can't wait for the next chapter, so please review but don't flame! Tee hee, I'm looking forward to it and I hope you are too!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, alright?

A/N: Yep…it's time for another chapter! One more chapter for those of you on AFFN for a little smut, other people on and Fanfiction just will have to wait. Thanks for all the reviews; it means a lot to me!

**Broken Darkness**

**Chapter 10**

**_Yugi_**

****

"Yugi, your friends are here!" Grandpa called and I jumped out of my chair and ran towards the doorframe.

"I'm coming, just a second!" I said and turned to Yami, who was relaxing along the couch, snoozing faintly. He had taken a slight nap so he might be better refreshed to meet everyone but I guess it was time I awoke him. I went to him and nudged him slightly to give him fair warning.

"I don't wanna," Yami murmured in his sleep and I smiled. Either he heard me and was just complaining or he was truly asleep and dreaming. If he was dreaming that was a good sign. I think I read in a book once if you didn't have your memories you didn't dream because your dreams came forth from things in your memory and imagination, but I could be wrong.

"Yami, everyone is here, I think you'd want to be awake before you meet them," I stated firmly and as an afterthought added, "Again."

"Yugi…" he murmured, his eyes opening faintly to stare into mine. I smiled at him brightly and he yawned in my face.

"Okay…you need a mint," I said and he closed his mouth and regarded me with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Huh Aibou?" he asked.

"Never mind Yami, my friends are here and I just wanted to get you to wake up so they didn't surprise you much," I explained.

"Hey Yugi, gonna make us wait down here long?" Jou's voice called, echoing into the room.

"COMING!" I shouted back and Yami blinked twice.

"Those them?" he asked and I smiled wider. He had just used an incomplete sentence! I found this a little amusing because it meant he was getting more comfortable as he remembered more. I mean, more comfortable with whom he was and he was remembering he didn't have to be formal all the time, even if he had been a pharaoh in the past. We here in the present day weren't formal like that…often.

"Yep, now just wait here…and try not to fall asleep or else they'll startle you awake," I said and went to go and greet my friends, hoping they wouldn't go overboard with the news I was about to tell them.

**_…_**

**__**

"Were you thinking of making us wait a long time Yugi?" Anzu asked gently with a smile as I approached her.

"No, I just was…well, I'll explain everything in a bit," I said sheepishly, "Grandpa, would you make us some iced tea?"  
"Sure thing, I'll bring it up when it's ready," he said and shuffled off into the kitchen with a grin on his face.

"So, what are we here for?" Jou asked, "You said it was important and we should come over and now we are so now what?"

"There's someone I have to reintroduce to you guys, but be warned…he isn't exactly how he used to be…he has amnesia and he's only begun remembering things little by little. Don't pressure him or anything like that, alright?" I asked as looked up at them with pleading eyes hoping they'd understand.

"What do you mean?" Anzu and Honda asked at the same time.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Jou asked seriously, gripping my shoulders and staring into my eyes. It was hard not to laugh, but it escaped my lips and I actually felt relieved once I had laughed.

"Nothing Jou, well…never mind, you just have to come and see, alright?" I asked and everyone nodded, and I noticed that Ryou was even here, which both would be just fine and cause problems…although I don't think Ryou wanted his Yami back no matter what.

"We'll follow you up," Ryou said with encouragement and a nod and I beckoned them after shrugging Jou off my shoulders to follow me towards the living room…and towards Yami.

**_…_**

**__**

"No fricken way Yugi," Jou said the disbelief in his voice apparent. Everyone circled around to see what Jou was staring at.

"This can't be…we saw…I mean," Honda stammered and I smiled nervously.

"Pharaoh?" Anzu asked in complete shock, "I don't believe it."  
"Yugi, what's going on?" Ryou asked. I sighed; it would be Ryou who wants to get right to the point.

"It's a long story," I began, "Can we all sit down?" I smiled a little when I noted Yami's face. It was a mixture of confusion and recognition, as if he was now putting faces to names and memories to people! He blinked a few times and regarded me with a raised eyebrow. He really did know what to make of most of this and so I had a little explaining to do for him and a lot of explaining to do with my friends.

"Okay Yugi, spill, what's going on?" Honda asked as we all sat down. I sat down next to Yami and Anzu sat down in a chair, with Honda choosing to sit on the floor and Jou sitting on my other side.

"It's a really long story, and I don't even fully understand what's going on yet…" I began.

"But you know more than we do," Jou said.

"True…and Yami doesn't know more than me either…he's still trying to get his memories back. He's only been back for about a week," I said, "But he's getting his memories back now and he isn't as sick as he was when we first brought him home."  
"Back up buddy," Jou said, "So you're saying he's been back a week? And he's been sick? What the hell is going on?"  
"Watch your language Jou, I'm sure there's an explanation for this, and a reasonable one at that," Anzu said, "You have to tell us Yugi…what's going on?"

"I'll start at the beginning then," I said as Grandpa walked in with the ice tea and set it down before leaving to go mind the shop, "I got a call last week…"

**_…_**

**__**

"That's odd Yugi," Anzu stated, "I can see where this is really confusing."

"You can? That's good," I replied, "I'm probably more confused than you though and I've been dealing with this for more time than you have."

"No, I believe Yami is the most confused," Jou said pointedly, "He's the one with the lack of memory."  
"That's right," Anzu agreed, "So…Yami, what do you remember?"

"Not much but it's returning faster now," Yami said, "And it's only today I've really been able to put names to faces and things like that with you coming over."

"So…do you remember me?" Jou asked.

"A little," Yami said, "You're a really good friend, right?"

"I'd hope I am," Jou said, glancing towards me with a playful smile, "After all, I am Yugi's best bud, and yours too if you still want to be friends."

"Is there any reason why we wouldn't be friends anymore?" Yami asked and Jou looked at him curiously.

"No, not at all, and don't let anyone tell you differently," Jou said with a wide smile and practically leapt over me to give Yami a hug and then pulled away, realizing he was crushing me and realizing he had probably surprised Yami more than was necessary at the time. I had warned him that Yami was still recovering from whatever illness had plagued him when he first arrived.

"I find it odd though Yugi, that your Yami came back and mine didn't…not that I'm complaining about that of course but still it doesn't seem right," Ryou said, cocking his head to one side examining Yami as best as he could.

"I get what your saying Ryou," I said, "I don't fully understand it either."

"I suppose more answers will come with time," Ryou said and looked at his watch, "It's getting late guys…it may still be a weekend but we should get going before it gets pitch black outside."

"What time is it?" Anzu asked, looking at her own watch as well, "Oh, yeah, I better get going to! We'll have to meet up later then Yugi, I have things to do tomorrow!"

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I uh…well…I've started taking some dance lessons, they're pretty basic right now but I can't miss a class…" she said with a slight blush.

"That's wonderful Anzu," I said with a smile, "I don't want to keep you if you have things to do. I'm actually tired right now myself."

"I ain't, not much anyways but I do have a little homework I should do if I want to pass high school," Jou said.

"You never bothered much with homework before why start now?" Honda asked teasingly and I smiled.

"Hey, I want to graduate just like everyone else," Jou said as he defended himself, "Don't go picking a fight with me!" Honda raised up his arms in mock defense.

"All right, I won't," Honda said, "I have homework too you know."

"We all do," Ryou said, "Yugi, keep us informed though about all this, all right? Please don't keep us in the dark anymore." I looked at him with a small look of shame on my face, for a moment I had felt bad for keeping them in the dark about Yami and then I remembered why I did it in the first place, so Yami could recover without any distractions and could get better.

"I agree with Ryou on this one," Jou said, "We're your friends, we only want to help."

"I know that," I said, "but in my defense I just was looking out for Yami."

"I understand," Anzu said gently, "You didn't want him to get sick over anything else, you wanted to give him time to get better and he is now. Just keep us informed if something big happens or you and the pharaoh find out why he's back."

"I'd really like to know that," Ryou said as he stretched himself out as he stood up, "I'm just curious because my Yami isn't back, but like I said before, I'm still not complaining."

"We're here for you pal!" Jou exclaimed and we all laughed a little at Jou's persistence to affirm that the others and he would be there for me and for Yami.

"Thanks guys," I said with a smile, "I'll see you all out, alright?"

"That would be nice," Anzu said, "Good luck regaining your memory Yami!"

"Uh…thanks?" Yami asked and I smiled inwardly, I don't think he knew exactly how to respond to that one.

"Bye Yami, see you later," Honda and Jou said in unison and I saw all of them out of the house, waving them off cheerfully and then running back inside. I went into the living room and heard a slight snoring, so I walked around to the couch side and began to laugh slightly. Yami was lying on the couch, fast asleep. He looked to cute to move so I ran back to my room to grab a pillow and an afghan and went back out, placing the pillow gently beneath his head and spreading the blanket over his body so he wouldn't get cold.

"Goodnight Yami," I whispered and before I could stop myself, I kissed him lightly on the cheek. When I realized what I just did, I ran back to my room and shut the door. Oh god, he better be asleep, what would he think if he realized what I just did? Why am I such an idiot?

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: So…do you like it? Be sure to review and let me know, I have over one hundred reviews now, Yay! I'm so happy! Just don't flame me, you know I don't like flames. You know the drill, review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Not even gonna do a long one, I'm just gonna write!

And a note, I'm not done yet, and even then, there will be sequels so don't worry!

**Warning: Little lime in here for the FFN and Mediaminer, Lemon for AFFN people…sorry, that's just how it is!**

**I can't get the web page to load, look for it on my profile page, it'll be near the bottem!**

**Broken Darkness**

**Chapter 11**

**_Yami_**

****

Sleep came easily to me; I found it quickly, even though I was recovering. Every time I slept I would find it quickly no matter how awake I felt. I wondered if it would be like this forever now that I was here, that I would always find sleep…that I would always feel tired on some level. I didn't let it bother me though; I knew it would go away eventually, hopefully. I prayed to myself silently that tonight would bring me more memories and more pieces to my own puzzles.

****

**_Dream Sequence_**

****

"Yugi, what are you doing here?" I asked as my dream began to take shape. These dreams I have been having proved useful because they're like flashbacks when I sleep…I remember a lot more… Yugi was in his everyday clothes and he held a little candle as light, one light in the immense darkness that surrounded us.

"This is your dream, I'm here to do whatever you want me to do," he purred seductively. I turned bright red at what he was saying. He approached me with a look in his eyes that seemed of things untold, something I couldn't quite place. I wanted to tell him…I really wanted to tell him.

"But these dreams the past few nights merely gave me more memories, and that's all I'm searching for now," I said. The darkness was almost overwhelming, seductive and calming at the same time…and yet I felt a small tinge of fear that quickly faded as I turned my eyes back to Yugi.

"Are you sure? Surely a few of these memories made you realize a few things," Yugi said and sat down on a bed that appeared out of nowhere, "I'm merely a product of that, your wishful thinking."

"My wishful…" I began, walking over to the bed.

"Yes," he said, changing to a more normal tone of voice, "You love me, don't you? So why don't you just come on out and say it to my face?"

"But you're not the real Yugi," I stated.

"I am for you here…because you're afraid. Even without all your memories back you realize you love him and you're afraid to say so," he said, "That's why I am here… because you're afraid you won't be able to have the real thing."

"That's not it at all! I don't understand what you're trying to say!" I exclaimed and his hand shot out to grip my arm.

"Why don't you just tell me in real life how you feel?" he asked, "How do you know I don't feel the same way?"

"Do you Aibou? Do you love me?" I asked cautiously, aware he was slowly pulling me towards him and I didn't have the strength to fight. I felt like I was drifting somewhere, I didn't know the destination but I wanted it. Something was calling me to somewhere and I was eager to go.

"I'm just a part of this dream…a part of your fantasy," he breathed, "How can I know what the real me is thinking? I only know what you are thinking…"

"But…" I began.

"Shhh…" he whispered, "Surely you should just let the dream go as it will…"

"This isn't real," I stated, "I may not remember everything but I know what's real and what's not…you're not the real Yugi and everything you're saying…"

"I struck a nerve, didn't I? But you need someone to say it…someone to tell you that what you should do, force you to do it because you're afraid. Fear has always held you back," the dream Yugi interrupted and I suddenly realized how close I was to him.

"This…This isn't real," I stammered and the dream Yugi smiled.

"Doesn't it feel real though?" he asked and before I could respond he pressed his lips to mine, slowly, toying with me kissed me softly. I froze on the spot and felt the softness of his lips against my own…as I dreamed them to be, warm and soft and welcoming. I practically melted against him, leaning on the bed for support and Yugi pulled me up onto the bed next to him. I was taller than him but at the moment I couldn't tell, the way he was holding me captive in his kiss and embrace made me feel so small… I never thought Yugi would be the dominant one…I…I…

I found myself able to breathe again as Yugi drew his lips and face away. He smirked at me and leaned back against the bed, resting on his elbows and looking at me with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Yugi…" I began, forgetting for a moment it was just a dream.

"You thought I was going to be seme?" he asked with a grin, "Don't worry…I'm not. You were just taking so slow in initiating this little fantasy I took the first step…its your dream…why don't you take control?" I let out a moan…this had been haunting me since the memory I received of me leaving to the underworld. This was just a dream…but Ra… I wish it were real… I leaned forward towards Yugi, the need to take control of this dream, this fantasy overwhelming all else. I pressed my lips against his, instinct telling me what to do, memory filling in where it could…

"You're mine," I whispered, "You can't belong to anyone else…"

"That possessive?" the dream whispered back to me, "Take me…" I groaned as I kissed him again, pressing him back against the bed, our bodies fitting against one another like a puzzle, a perfect fit. I could feel the heat rising off of his body and I moaned slightly as he raised his hands to cup my face, only to have me pin him down a moment later.

"I'll take you," I whispered as the slow process of seduction began…

**_(LEMON EXISTS ON AFFN AND POSSIBLY MEDIAMINER…SORRY!)_**

**__**

**_…_**

**__**

I sat up in bed, pale and sweating, panting heavily. I looked towards my side and saw Yugi sleeping there. It had been a dream after all…and I had reveled in it. I had taken control and dominated Yugi…but that…felt empty. _It wasn't real…_ I felt more memories in my head, they must have returned as I was dreaming…more memories that I could use to piece together my past. Would everything change between us once I regained my memories? Would I be able to tell him then that I loved him…when I knew for sure…what I knew? What was going to happen to me once I remembered?

"I love you Yugi," I whispered, I never wanted this feeling to go away, "Please don't leave my Aibou…please don't leave me."

**_Yugi_**

****

The next day I could tell something was wrong with Yami. He was well rested and ate a full breakfast but he was disturbed or saddened by something. I wanted to make it go away so I offered, it being a Sunday and still warm out, to take him to an amusement park, on the promise that if he felt tired he would tell me immediately.

"Why are you looking at me so oddly Aibou?" he asked and I smiled faintly, shaking my head to clear my thoughts. He looked amazing though in the clothes we had gotten for him, a little like my style but it was purely black instead of the dark blue I sometimes wore, which was basically my school uniform. I wasn't wearing it today because I didn't want to, which was odd in a way because I used to just wear my school uniform all the time. Actually, I did before and after I met Yami for a time and I guess my style changed from the school uniform as a result of his influence.

"I'm just…well, it's just you seem a little sad," I said, "Did you get any memories back?"

"Yes, quite a few…I think I might almost have all of them," he said, "And a few of the memories were a little sad, I apologize if I was distracted."  
"No, it's all right Yami, c'mon; we can have a lot of fun here!" I said, dragging him along, "You'll have fun."

"I'm interested in this 'amusement' park. How is it different from the park we were at yesterday?" Yami asked.

"Well, the park I'm talking about now has rides, games and food," I said, "We'll have a good time, don't worry!"

"I never said I was worried…" Yami said, "I'm just curious."  
"You're curious about everything!" I said, "But that's to be expected, I mean, you are still gaining memories…"  
"Certainly Aibou," Yami responded, smiling at me broadly, which I returned happily.

"So we're going there today, I promise you'll have a lot of fun!" I stated firmly, looking into his crimson orbs. They looked a little cloudy, like he wanted something else as if it were an unexplainable hunger that he wanted. I couldn't tell what it was and I didn't think to ask. Well, this day should provide him with more enjoyment, it felt good to be taking him out of the house finally and he was feeling well enough to do it too.

**_…_**

**__**

"We're here!" I exclaimed, pointing at the entrance, "This is going to be so much fun!"

"So…let me get this straight, this park has rides, stuff we go on to have fun on?" Yami asked me and I nodded.

"Lots of fun, but some of the rides can make you nauseous. I don't think you will though, you're pretty strong in your own rights," I said, "This is going to be fun, I promise!"

"You don't need to reassure me so much Aibou, I believe you when you say we'll have fun. You know much more than I do about this world so I trust you," he said firmly but gently. He trusted me…and that was precious I guess…precious to me that he trusted me. I didn't exactly know how to respond to that.

"Um…thanks?" I asked cautiously.

Yami smiled gently at me, "If that bothers you I could just as easily not trust you…" I waited for the punch line…

"And?" I prodded gently when the punch line didn't come.

"And find out the fun you speak of for myself," he said and I burst out laughing.

"Oh my goodness…that was…I don't know…" I said between laughs.

"Are you okay?" he asked as I collected myself.

"I think…I don't know…it wasn't that funny but still, I found it funny…I must be tired to find jokes like that funny," I said, wiping my tears of laughter away from my face.

"Did I say something wrong?" Yami asked, "Was that joke bad?"  
"NO, no, it wasn't. I think I was just…amazed you remember now how to do punch lines, it means you're seriously on the mend," I said, "This is good for you, I mean it!"

"It is? I guess that's good then," he said.

"All right then, let's get over this and just have a fun day!" I said and grabbed Yami's hand, blushing slightly as I did so, the warmth of his hand pooling into mine. I dragged him towards the entrance gate to the amusement park and got in line to get our tickets. The sun shone brightly against the pavement and the heat slowly rose off of it. The wind blew softly in my ear and I smiled, the sky was clear save for a few puffy white clouds, I was at the amusement park with Yami…this was going to be a great day!

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: I promise, next chapter will be over 4000 words! It's only short for FFN because of the lack of lemon and only a taste of lime. PLEASE don't be mad at me! I promise next chapter will be longer, I have to leave cliffhangers and sometimes that cuts me a little short!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…wish I did but I don't…

A/N: Lots of love to my reviewers, I promise this chapter will be nice and long! I'm gonna post the link to the smut scene when I can. My internet is screwed up right now but I hope it'll get fixed soon…and now for the long awaited chapter!

**Broken Darkness**

**Chapter 12**

**_Yugi_**

****

I paid for us to get into the amusement park and dragged Yami in with me. I planned on taking him on everything, but I would let him pick first.

"So Yami, what do you want to go on?" I asked as we headed in and noted the distracted look on his face, something was really bothering him, "What's wrong Yami?"

"…" he looked down at me and I smiled at him.

"You look really distracted," I said, "Is something the matter?"  
"It's nothing Aibou, I apologize, I just had an interesting dream last night," he said.

"Oh really, me to!" I exclaimed, "It was really strange but it made me feel…so…so… alive."

His eyes widened as he looked down at me, "What was it about?"

"Oh well…" I said sheepishly, "I don't exactly want to go over the details…they're a little ahem…interesting. You were there though!"

**_Yami_**

****

I stared in disbelief as my Aibou. Did he have the same dream I had had? If so, did that mean our connection was back? I still could not hear his voice in my head and I was sure he could not hear mine, so perhaps it was coming back slowly. But if he had shared the same dream I had, that means…he knows my fantasy…but if it was a dream, maybe he thought little of it. Or maybe…it was his fantasy…if it was, that means he likes me, just a little, right? Or is it just lust? It couldn't be lust…not for him. I knew…I remembered how innocent he was, he still is.

"Anyways, let's get going," Yugi said, "I don't think we should focus on dreams when reality is so much more fun, well, at least today it should be. So Yami, what do you want to go on first?"

"Me?" I asked, pointing at myself, "You're asking me?"

"Of course, it's your choice. I've been on most of these so I know which ones are good for me but I want you to find out what's fun for you!" Yugi said as he smiled broadly.

"All right then, let's go on that one!" I said, pointing to something very tall, "I don't recall what it's called…"

"A rollercoaster?" Yugi asked, "You sure about that?"

"Why not? Do you want me to pick something else?" I asked.

"No, it's perfectly fine, I just thought you might not want to ride on the big rides but hey, you picked it so let's go on it!" Yugi said and grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the ride, "I think I'm tall enough…sometimes I regret being short…"

I smiled at that comment, I heard him say it under his breath but I still heard it. He was just slightly shorter than I was but I bet he would be tall enough to ride with me… why wouldn't he be? My question was answered when we arrived at the entrance to the rollercoaster and Yugi checked his height at a board labeled, 'you must be this tall to ride' and he smiled when he saw himself above the line which stayed how tall he had to be.

"Are you still sure you wanna go on this?" Yugi asked, "It's nauseating but it should be fun, although there might be a little of a wait, but that's how it should be for most of the rides…"

"Um…okay then," I said. I wouldn't mind waiting, it would be time spent with Yugi, not wasted at all…not wasted at all…

**_…_**

**__**

"That was the funniest thing I'd been on!" I said as we walked off towards where the pictures were. Yugi said he wanted to see how we looked when the pictures were taken on the rollercoaster. I didn't exactly know how a picture could be taken on a rollercoaster but I guess I was about to find out.

"It sure was. Hey, look there we are!" Yugi said, pointing to where their faces were displayed proudly on a screen, "You look so funny!"

"We both do," I said, "Our hair is going every which way…"

"I'm going to get a picture," Yugi said and walked up to the lady running the booth.

"May I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah, we're number 301 on the screen there and I'd like a small picture please, a keychain," Yugi said and pulled out some money to pay for a small keychain. I remembered what a keychain was, a small ring that you could attach stuff to. I think he was attaching a picture then to the keychain, right? I leaned against a railing as I watched other rollercoaster cars whiz by and listened to the people screaming as they went. It really had been a fun ride, I wouldn't mind doing it again if we could later on but I was sure Yugi would want to hit more rides than just this one.

"There you are, have a nice day!" the woman said and Yugi approached me with a smile, holding up a keychain.

"What's that for?" I asked, "That's our picture?" Yugi nodded and began attaching it to my belt buckle.

"Here," he said as he hung it on a belt loop, "This is for you!"

"Why?" I asked, "What is this for?"  
"What's it for? Yami, it's a gift for you!" Yugi said laughing, "This is your first time on a rollercoaster, right? This should be a memorable moment and I just captured it for you!" I returned his laugh with a warm smile as I looked at the keychain, now firmly attached to my belt.

"I like it," I said, "Thank you very much Aibou…this gift means a lot to me."

"Sure thing Yami, so…where do you think we should go next?" he asked, a gleam in his eyes, "Remember, it's your choice!"

"Um…let's see…" I glanced around at the various rides now before us and then I pointed to one, "That one." It was moving very fast in loops, a two seat ride. The rollercoaster had room for four in a row and this one only had two, meaning Yugi and I would be on it together. That made me warm inside, but I couldn't tell him, although I noticed a slight blush on his face also which he shook off as soon as he noticed me looking at him. Was this how the entire day was going to be? Blushing just because a ride only had room for two in a seat?

"Yami that one looks good too, come on!" Yugi said shaking off his earlier blush as he did so, his cheeks returning to a normal color and he ran towards the ride. I followed after and they got in line.

"Does a ride like this make you dizzy?" I asked as we waited.

"Just a little, it goes around in circles a few times and gains in speed, watch!" Yugi said and I did so, watching the riders spin increasingly faster in their seats. It made me slightly nauseous to watch but he was determined to do this, he wanted to experience everything. I moved up in line with Yugi towards the entry gate onto the ride and as soon as it was their turn I followed Yugi towards the car that would hold us and I helped him lower the clamp that would hold in from falling out as the ride would speed up. Yugi and I exchanged a nervous grin and the ride started. It started slowly at first and I found it enjoyable, until the cars began to shift and twist and spin. I found myself being pushed into Yugi as the cars swerved one way and when they changed direction Yugi was pushed into me. We were blushing furiously as the ride continued to speed up. I let out a scream of delight as the wind swept past his face, blowing my hair in every direction and Yugi followed. It seemed everyone was enjoying the ride.

I was disappointed when it began to slow and come to a stop, the bar across their laps lifting and the two exited the ride. I tried to calm my hair down and Yugi was following suit. Both of us went into the nearby bathroom to look in the mirror.

"We better get used to it though," Yugi said, "A lot of rides are fast like that."  
"Why didn't the rollercoaster mess up our hair like this one did?" I asked.

"This one was all over the place; the rollercoaster wasn't so it wasn't as bad," Yugi said, "So where do you want to go next?"

"I get to choose again?" I asked, "Aibou, why don't you choose next?"

"I really don't know, I mean I kinda like them all!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Then we'll go on all of them, all right? Just choose one this time," I said.

"Okay then," he replied, his voice a little nervous, "Well…what would you like…"

"Don't choose what you think I would like, choose what you would like," I said, "I mean it, we both should have fun."

"If you're sure," Yugi said, "Then let's go on this one!" Yugi grabbed my hand and dragged me to a ride that looked like it used water with it.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's a water ride Yami," Yugi said, "So that means we're going to get wet…"

"Oh," I said, "Is that fun?"

"Yeah, it is, it's a little warm out so it'll be nice to cool down. We'll dry off as the day goes on," Yugi exclaimed.

"I trust you on this one," I said, "So…how many go on this ride?"  
"We sit in a line, the ride can seat up to three or four, I think but two should fit in just fine, so we won't have anyone else," Yugi said. I don't think he realized what he was saying because if he did he'd be blushing, I think. I was…if he would be sitting in my lap…and that dream surfaced to my mind at any point on this ride…great. I didn't want to think about this right now! I shook it off as the line moved forward and our turn drew nearer.

"So are you going to be up front or will I?" I asked.

"I'm going to be sitting up front on the ride because I'm slightly shorter than you are so I should sit in the front," he said, "Besides, I wanna get wet."

"Okay then," I said.

"You look kinda nervous," Yugi said, "Something wrong? Is that dream you had really bothering you? I've kinda just let my dream slide for now; I don't want it to ruin my day here."

"Did you not like the dream then?" I asked, slightly hurt. If he had had the same dream I had then if he didn't like it I was at a loss.

"No, I never meant it like that," Yugi said, "I meant I just wanted to have fun today, spending time with you. I can spend time interpreting my dream later and so can you, so come on, let's go on more rides and eat cotton candy until we get sick!" I smiled and laughed a little, it wasn't that bad at all. I could focus on dreams later, I didn't need to now, although some of these rides made it hard not to but oh well.

**_…_**

**__**

The water ride had been lots of fun and Yugi and I got off laughing and shaking excess water from our clothes and hair as we did so. My hair hung in clumps around my face and I peered through them at Yugi who was ringing out his hair. I watched him and smiled, it had to be love, these feelings just wouldn't go away, but why couldn't I bring myself to tell him?

"Hey Yami, I got a ride idea that could dry us off quite nicely," Yugi said, a gleam in his eye, snapping me out of thought.

"Oh really? Does it go fast?" I asked, returning the mischievous gleam in his eye with my own.

"Extremely," Yugi agreed and started off, "Come one!"

"All right Yugi, I'm coming!" I exclaimed and followed after.

**_…_**

**__**

"That was amazing!" I said after we had hit our tenth ride. We had gotten some lunch and were sitting in the shade of a tree on a bench eating it, recovering our breath and a little of our energy.

"I know, wasn't it fun?" Yugi agreed as we ate.

"This place is a lot of fun," I said, "So…you said we could hit some shows after we ate to let our stomachs calm down. But what are these shows?"

"Various things, they change from year to year but eventually come back after some time," Yugi said, "They're fun to watch."

"It sounds like a lot of fun," I agreed, "So what choices do we have?"

"I think there are a few action shows and a magic show," Yugi said, "But we'd have to check the times for them all so we can plan accordingly."

"A magic show sounds fun," I said.

"I like them as well but I've seen real magic so it's kinda lost its touch," Yugi said, "Your shadow magics I mean, I've seen them, experienced them…I'm actually kind of glad they are gone though…"

"Why's that?" I asked, "I don't exactly remember that part yet."

"They were very dangerous," Yugi said, "Don't you remember anything like that?"

"I think so, but only a little," I replied, "Did you fear the shadow magic?"

"In some ways I did," Yugi said, 'it took you away from me.'

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You just said, 'it took you away from me'," I said.

"I didn't say anything like that."

"I just heard you!"

"But I wasn't talking!"

"Yugi, I clearly heard you say, 'it took you away from me!'" I exclaimed and we both gasped.

"Our connection!" we said in unison.

"It came back," I said, "I didn't think…"

"I didn't know if it would or not. We had it when we had the millennium puzzle connecting us but I didn't think we would get it back," Yugi said. I realized I'd need to be careful what I thought now, if our connection was really back then Yugi would know my thoughts when I let my guard down and that would be really embarrassing. I think he realized it was the same for him.

"So what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means we don't have to talk to communicate, I think," Yugi said, "That and we can hear each other think."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked.

"I don't know…" he said, "It used to be."

"Why isn't it now?" I asked, trying to mask my concern.

"It isn't I mean…" he said, "No, there's nothing wrong with it, and it's good to be connected to you again. I mean, it's good to have this connection again…"

"It is," I agreed, "Does this mean everything is back to normal?"

"Normal Yami?" Yugi asked with a slight giggle, "This past week hasn't been normal, I mean nothing has been normal since you came back."  
"I'm sorry," I said quickly.

"No, I don't mean it like that!" Yugi said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I just never expected you to come back from the dead, and now that you're here, I guess it's just I have to get used to you having your own body."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, now you probably think I'm crazy."

"Why would I think that? I'm a little crazy myself, I think…"

"Well, with our connection back we can be crazier together," Yugi said, "Come on, let's hit some of the shows now, what do you say?"

"Sounds like fun, and don't think too much," I said.

"Why's that?"

"Because you'll give me a headache, I think it's happened before," I said.

"Oh, right," he said and started to laugh, "I think you did that to me too."

"So let's just try not to give each other a headache then," I said returning his laugh with my own, "Now let's hit some of these shows you're talking about."

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed and we made our way to the first of the many shows we were going to be watching. It would be fun, I knew I'd like it a lot.

**_Yugi_**

****

So we could hear each other now…I'd have to be careful with what I thought about now. He heard me thinking about how he had been taken away from me. If he dwelled on it and realized it might mean I like him would he confront me on it? If he did would I have the courage to tell him how I felt or would I deny anything and possibly hurt his feelings if he liked me back? I didn't know!

I ignored my thoughts as we entered the first of a few shows that we would be watching, I couldn't focus on this now, and I just wanted us to have fun. Today was a day for us to be together and to have fun; I wouldn't let anything spoil it.

**_…_**

**__**

We stayed watching shows for the rest of the day, Yami couldn't get enough of them, he said they were exciting and 'cool'. I didn't mind of course, I liked them a lot too. Yami did appear to be getting tired out and the sun had begun to go down by the end of our sixth show and the park would be closing soon so I suggested we go home and maybe watch a movie to end our day. Yami had said it would be perfect, so we left and headed for home, Yami's hand holding mine as I led us home. I don't think we'd get to watch a movie but I thought I'd suggest it anyways, I don't know why. I didn't want him fainting on me again, falling asleep and forcing me to carry him home would be rather hard to do.

**_…_**

**__**

"That was a really fun day," Yami said as we sat on the couch, "I'm glad I was able to go with you and enjoy it Yugi."

"It was a good day, wasn't it?" I asked with a smile, the movie long forgotten. Yami smiled back at me and yawned.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's all right, we had a big day, and it's perfectly fine having you tired."  
"I know, we had a lot of fun," he said.

"You like saying that now, don't you?" I asked, "So…how soon do you think it'll be before you get all your memories back? You seem like you're almost back to normal now."

"Almost, a few pieces are still missing but I think I'm almost there," he said, "I mean, it's been two weeks now and your grandpa told me it usually took a lot longer so he was impressed."

"So am I," I said and watched his expression carefully. He continued to smile and hit another yawn. His eyes began to flutter shut, a tired expression apparent upon his face.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired," he said and leaned against me on my shoulder, his eyes closing slowly, "Thank you Yugi."

"No problem, having fun is something friends need to enjoy once in a while," I replied with a smile, not really meaning anything by it.

"So we're just friends?" he asked, a hurt tone slightly in his voice.

"Best friends, like brothers, why…" I began.

"No, it's nothing," he said quickly, "I didn't mean anything by it."

I couldn't believe what I had heard…did he want to be more than friends? Did he have feelings for me after all? Should I just tell him then? I looked over at him but he was falling asleep again on my shoulder, totally ignorant to me.

"Yami," I murmured and he moaned. I shifted him so he slept in my lap because my shoulder started to hurt with his head against it. I touched his hair and stroked it slightly, reveling in how soft it was, still a little damp from the ride earlier in the day. He didn't respond to me and I heard a soft snoring escaping from his lips.

"Yami," I murmured again to make sure he was asleep. He didn't respond to my touch nor did he awaken when I called his name, he was already deeply asleep. I was still amazed at how quickly he fell asleep; I don't think he normally did in the past when he still had a spirit form. I remembered catching him often awake and thinking, I think he found it hard to sleep back then and maybe he was just catching up on it now. He was so adorable when he slept…wait, I just thought that…did he hear me? Wait; if he did he'd just think it was a dream.

"Yami, I have something to tell you," I said, feeling safe enough to tell him now. If he heard it, he would think it was a dream so I was safe if he rejected me.

"I think I'm in love with you," I whispered and clasped a hand over my mouth as soon as I had finished saying it. I couldn't deny it, I loved him, I really did, but I couldn't say it was certain to him, could only say I thought I was, that way I could just say I was thinking it and it wasn't really real. I didn't want…I guess in some part of my mind I was still denying it. I didn't know what to do with my feelings; I didn't want to be hurt!

I guess I'd have to figure it out as more time went on, I mean, I didn't know what to do and I didn't know how everyone would react. I moved Yami away slowly and went to get changed for the night, bringing back a blanket and pillow so Yami could sleep comfortably on the couch. I tucked him in and found myself kissing his cheek goodnight again. This time I didn't mind as much I guess but I still was blushing furiously when I finished. I went back to my room and threw myself down on my bed, burying my face in my pillow as I pulled the covers up around me. What was I going to do? Why couldn't I understand these feelings? I wanted to understand them, I wanted to tell him. I just didn't want to be hurt by him either, because that would be the worst. To have him come back to me only to be hurt when I told him I loved him and then he would reject me horribly. I didn't want that!

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself, "I love Yami…but should I really tell him now?"

**_Yami_**

****

**_(DREAM)_**

Water…water surrounded me everywhere, I was in it but I could breath, the tiny bubbles rising all around me. My feet touched something, it felt like glass, smooth and crystal underneath my bare feet. What was going on? What was this dream I was having? Where was I?

_"One month…"_

"Who's there?" I asked but no sound escaped as I asked, still surrounded by water, the bubbles escaping from my mouth that should have been words.

_"One month…"_

****Who was talking to me? It sounds like a woman's voice but I'm not sure, who is it? Why do I have this sense of loosing something now? I feel like I'm going to loose something precious to me now…what is going on?

_"One month…"_

"What's going to happen in one month?" I asked but nothing could be heard, nothing could be seen. Only more air bubbles escaped my mouth as I talked.

_"One month…"_

What was going to happen? Why did I feel afraid? Why? What was going to happen in a month…?

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: I've officially entered in the partially fantastical part of the plot, I wonder if anyone will get it. I don't think anyone will, I mean, well, someone might, have fun guessing. I kept my promise, this is 4,000 words! Was it worth the wait? I plan on updating mostly everything on Sundays now, it would make it easier and I wouldn't feel as rushed so that's when I plan to update pretty much from now on, all right? I hope you look forward to my updates and I'm sorry for the wait. Kudos to all my reviewers I love you all lots! Review this story but don't flame! I don't like flames they will be used to roast marshmallows!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Something big is coming, you won't know what and you won't know when…but something is coming!

Oh, and I carry this on like a soap opera because that's how it has to be. And for those of you that guessed, I'll need e-mail to tell you who is right or no one will know until the end of this story! I know, I'm evil.

**Broken Darkness**

**Chapter 13**

**_Yugi_**

****

I have school again today but I feel all right leaving Yami now, he seems really strong and I think he got all of his memories back. He has seemed a little distant though, he did on Sunday but he just told me that was because he was thinking about things and trying to sort through his thoughts. I didn't mind much, I was still trying to sort through my own thoughts so we both had barriers up against one another so our thoughts couldn't be shared between us, especially the embarrassing ones, I was sorting through a few of those right now. I had to tell him, and I was sure I passed up plenty of already perfect opportunities but still…I wasn't sure!

"Hey Yugi, how was your weekend?" Anzu asked as I sat down at my desk.

"It was good," I replied as I got out my books. I didn't know now if she still liked Yami or not, and I fully understood why I now felt a pang of jealousy when I thought about her crush, not that I would tell her. My friends were completely unaware that I thought I might be gay…well, at this point I knew I was gay. The only one who really knew was Kaiba…and he was trying to use that to his advantage, although I still remembered what Mokuba had told me about him liking Jou. I wasn't going to tell unless I had to, if Seto was trying to ruin my life, I would ruin his I guess. I just didn't want to ruin Jou's if he felt the same way…not that he'd probably admit it to me.

"What'd you and Yami do?" Jou asked, pulling up a chair to join us.

"We went to an amusement park," I said, "Yami had a lot of fun."

"Did you?" Jou asked.

"Of course I had fun, why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"No reason," he said and smiled his big smile, "Hey, what's going on with Kaiba today? Look, doesn't he just look all out of it?"

I turned my head to look at him, and my eyes widened, "Yeah, he looks…afraid or something…"

"Go talk to him," Anzu said.

"Why me?" I asked, "He…He…"

"You're the only one who really considered him a friend among all of us, so you should go talk to him," Anzu said.

"Anzu, that's the dumbest idea I've ever heard!" Jou said, "Yugi ain't going to be the one to talk to Kaiba."  
"Would you?" Anzu countered.

"Why the hell would I?"

"Guys, stop fighting," I interrupted, "You're right, I should go talk to him, I need to settle a few things with him."

"You do?" Jou and Anzu asked in unison and I nodded.

"Yeah, I actually do. So I'll go talk to him, see what's wrong and see if I can't settle some stuff with him," I said, knowing full well I'd be asked later what I had to settle with him in the first place. Jou would probably think it had something to do with what happened a while ago, which it did. I stood up and walked over to Seto's desk and he looked up at me, narrowing his eyes as he did so.

"What do you want?"

"I think we need to talk," I said and his eyes searched my face for something before giving me a nod and standing.

"Come with me," he said, "We need to talk in private." I nodded my agreement and we walked out of the classroom, my friends who had been watching looking puzzled as we exited the classroom. I gulped slightly, I hoped I could get the upper hand in this game of his or at the least find out what he was planning in terms of using my up in the air sexuality against me, or Yami's perhaps, for that matter. I didn't know how much he knew.

"We need to talk about this game you've started," I began and he leaned back against the wall in a space between a sink and the towels.

"Mokuba told me a few things," he began, "And he told me about my…affection for a certain mutt."

"Yeah, that too," I said, "But now we're both at a cross roads."  
"Are we? You wouldn't tell your best friend something that could be a lie, would you?"

"It's not a lie," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"It might as well be," he said, narrowing his eyes to glare back at me, "For all you know, Mokuba could have been making it up. Ever hear the saying 'hear it straight from the horse's mouth?'"

"I've heard that but I don't think Mokuba would lie when you're heart would be on the line," I said, emphasizing the word 'heart'. "Besides, your brother cares too much to lie about you or what your feeling, when you show emotion at all."  
He nodded, "Well, you do have a point. All it took for you to grow up was one week after that Yami character left you…"

"Shut up he's not dead!" I said, showing more emotion than I probably should have.

"Of course, that character who's been regaining memories in your house is most certainly someone who returned to the underworld less than three weeks ago," he said.

"What's your deal? Why the hell do you want to get into my affairs anyway?" I asked angrily.

"Little Yugi is showing emotion. I guess you really much love him, am I correct?" he asked, leaning forward and looking into my eyes.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Such language."  
"I'll ask again, what the hell do you want?" I asked, feeling over protective and out of my own comfort zone. I wish I had Yami here to help defend me. No…I had to be strong, for both of us. Yami couldn't always be there for me, as hard as it was; I had to defend myself now!

"I want a duel, not with you though, with your 'Yami'," Seto murmured and I heard every word perfectly, "If he truly is the original 'King of Games' that is the title I want, the first. The one from you is a hand-me-down. That's not the title I want."

"That's it? You're playing this game and that's all you want? I'm sure he'd give it to you, I don't think he'd even care anymore!" I exclaimed, "I can't believe you'll torment me in various ways just to get a stupid title! I won't even bother telling Jou, you don't deserve him if that's the pathetic excuse you give for…for doing what you did to me! For threatening me like that!" Seto backed off and leaned back against the wall. He looked hurt, really hurt. This proved he loved Jou, really loved him…well, it would in a minute if he would set aside his stupid game…and go after him!

Isn't that what I should be doing?

No one said anything for a long time.

"I'm sorry," Seto said after a while, breaking the silence. His head was bowed and it seemed to take him a lot of effort in order to say those few words.

"Sorry for what?" I asked stubbornly.

"For…For, being an ass. That should about sum it up, right?" he asked and looked at me, his eyes shining with sorrow. He really must love Jou, and didn't want to ruin any chance with him…if he had one.

"I accept your apology then," I said, "You really don't want to spoil any chance, do you?"

He laughed sadly, "I'm really pathetic, aren't I?" Wait…Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp just laughed!

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me," he said, "I just called myself pathetic. Playing a game with you, when I could end up loosing more than just a title…"

"Are you being serious?" I asked.

"Unfortunately I am," he said and sank to the ground, "Jou…ever since we started fighting one another…I wanted him. He was a mutt, still is, but he was my mutt. I just… he just…I just wanted him to be mine forever."

"But then you loose him to something you can't control," I said, lowering my head to the ground. "And once you get him back…you can't tell him."  
"I don't think we're talking about the game anymore," Seto said pitifully, "We're talking about our inability to put aside everything and just tell the ones we love we love them."

"You're the one who started it," I pointed out.

"Now I'm ending it," Seto said, "In the end, I'm always defeated…this time, by love."

"As am I," I said.

"All that in such a short conversation in the bathroom," Seto said.

"We're both pathetic," I said.

"I just wanted something…but it's not really what I should be going after, is it?" he asked.

"I'm just afraid," I whispered.

"I have a new game," Seto said suddenly, "A proposition of sorts."

"What?" I asked, "Let me hear it."

"We both make this a game…a game for each other to win what we want…what we desire," he said.

"To tell our loves how we feel," I said.

"That sounds good to me," he said.

"So now we're working together rather than…"

"Being rivals. It's a new feeling."

"I don't know…can you do it? I've always considered you a friend; you're the one who…"

"I'm a jerk, I know," Seto said and lifted his head, his eyes twinkling with renewed energy, "But this time I have to try. I don't want to loose Jou, and you don't want to loose Yami."

"Yes," I agreed. To myself I kept thinking of how I had to be, how much courage I needed to pass this, to get over my fear and tell Yami…to tell Atemu.

"Both of us have to get past our issues," Seto said, "But that's later. We need to get to class; I don't want to be in trouble…or having you in trouble because of this." I sighed and laughed, this could work after all. But how would we be able to help one another?

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: If this chapter sucks and you think it sucks, I understand. Review anyways; I just needed to put the Seto issue to the side to make way for something big. Read the top author note just to make sure if you think you know what the big thing is!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the TV show name I mention later on.

A/N: Onto the next chapter! WOOT!

I have the perfect ending song for this story on its last chapter…but I can't put it on FFN! You'll all have to go to AFFN or to see it! I recommend AFFN because the formatting is better!

**Broken Darkness**

**Chapter 14**

**_Yami_**

****

"Yami, I'm home!" I looked forward to see the store door opening and Yugi was peaking his head inside before stepping all the way in. It has been almost a week since we had gone to the amusement park, almost three now since I had come back.

"Good to see you Aibou," I said, looking over the counter. Yugi's grandpa had me working. Yugi ran forward and around the counter and gave me a hug. I hugged back, slightly surprised.

"It's good to see you too," he said.

"What's come over you Aibou? You're acting strange," I said.

"No I'm not. I never got to hug you before, so I just wanted to see what it was like," he said.

'That's a lie Aibou, I can tell,' I said through our connection.

'Oh, that's right, you can. Well, it's just something I don't want to talk about just yet. It's for me to deal with and I have to do it on my own,' he thought back.

'You do know I'll be here whenever you need me.'

"Thanks," Yugi said in reality, snapping us out of our private conversation and headed upstairs, pulling away from me as he did so. I sat back down on the stool until Yugi's grandpa told me it was okay to leave, and then I ran upstairs as well to see what Yugi was doing. I looked into his room…well, I think it was our room I guess and he was pouring over a math book, trying to finish his homework before the real weekend started.

"I'm sorry," I said and he jumped in his seat, his pencil cracking on the desk.

"What are you sorry for?" Yugi asked as he composed himself.

"I didn't mean to say something offensive or hurt you," I said.

"Do you think you did?"  
"You pulled away kind of suddenly."

"Oh."

"Are you mad?"

"NO!" Yugi said. "Don't think that, I'm sorry too if I made you think that." He closed his math book and stood up and turned around to face me. "I wanted to finish my homework so we could have a free weekend, but I guess that can wait until Sunday."

"Oh."

"Is something wrong Yami? You do look a little pale," Yugi said and felt my forehead. I was aware of the warmth from his hand but didn't say anything but didn't try to embrace it and kiss it like my mind now screamed for me to do.

"I'm fine," I said, remembering the dream I had a while ago. It had repeated last night, the dream about the voice that kept saying 'one month' but I didn't tell Yugi and shut him out from my mind whenever I thought about it, like now. I didn't want to worry him over that.

"Did you eat a decent lunch?" Yugi asked, "I told Grandpa to make sure you two ate."

"I feel fine Yugi," I replied, only slightly offended. "I ate some lunch. Do you know what we're having for dinner?"  
"I haven't asked Grandpa," Yugi said, "We could go see."

"Maybe it's all ready by now or something. I didn't smell anything," I said, glancing towards the door. My stomach growled and I grinned sheepishly.

Yugi grinned back; I think I heard his own stomach growl in response. He grabbed hold of my hand tightly and dragged me along as we went towards the kitchen.

"If there isn't anything we'll make something." He was smiling the whole way. "Although I don't know if what we create would be really good for us or not." My laughter joined his as we walked.

**_…_**

**__**

Grandpa had made food for us and was actually about to come and get us when we arrived. We ate, our stomachs getting the best of us and Yugi's grandpa started talking about how he would have to teach us how to cook one of these days so we could fend for ourselves. I smiled at that, I wouldn't mind learning how to cook. It would be a change from everyone doing things for me, like in my past life…and when I was in the puzzle. I never really depended on myself I guess I could say, I always had others helping me, attending to my whim. When I was in the puzzle, I couldn't do anything without Yugi too. It would be nice to become more independent.

"And Atemu," Grandpa said. "I'm starting on a small project; it'll turn our guestroom into your room. That will be nice then, won't it? I'll just need your help choosing out wallpaper and the like but once it's done you and Yugi won't have to fight over who has more space on the bed."

"That sounds good," I said, although in the back of my mind I didn't want to not have a bed to share with Yugi. It was the only time we were really close. I didn't say it, but late at night I would wake up and Yugi would be sprawled all over the bed, arms and legs everywhere. One night, he even ended on top of me but I had gently pushed him off even as the dirty thoughts had filled my mind.

"I don't mind sharing my bed," Yugi said and I nearly spit out my milk.

"Yugi?" Grandpa and I asked in unison.

Yugi smiled, "It's big enough for the both of us. I really don't mind."

"Be that as it may, Atemu is still getting his own room," Grandpa said in a tone we both took to mean 'it's final and there's nothing you can do about it.' I smiled, it would be a little bit hard to adjust being so far from my Hikari at night…but then again, I adjusted to him going away to school while I worked the store, right?

**_…_**

**__**

I didn't feel good…I woke up, shifting to sit on the bed, careful not to wake Yugi and clasped my hand on my mouth. I felt like I was going to throw up and that wasn't the best feeling in the world. I glanced at the clock and saw it was just two in the morning! My stomach couldn't hold in whatever was there and I dashed for the bathroom, arriving seconds before I started getting rid of dinner and lunch and whatever other contents were in my stomach.

Panting heavily I collapsed against the toilet and cleaned my mouth off with a washcloth and some soap. This wasn't good…I hadn't been feeling bad earlier, had I? I didn't understand this, what was going on? My stomach overwhelmed me again and I threw up more.

I sat in the bathroom for a long time, heaving heavily after I had tangoed with the toilet. (That was what Yugi called it once…he listed off several other ways of describing throwing up, but the tango was the only one that hit me right now.) I couldn't tell Yugi about this, he'd start worrying again! I had to keep it hidden, if he knew, I couldn't bear it to think he'd think he might loose me again. I wouldn't be lost to him again, not again. Not even if the underworld came looking for me would I go back, leaving Yugi behind.

"I can't leave," I whispered as my stomach heaved again and I turned towards the toilet as round four began.

**_…_**

**__**

The next morning I made everything seem like normal, even though I was tired as ever. Yugi wanted to take me to the park for a while, but I told him I was really tired and would rather stay inside. He said he asked his friends to meet him there so he'd let me stay home, although my unwillingness to go hurt him and I could tell how much. He shook it off and told me it was all right, he'd bring them by later and then we would hang out and have fun, maybe play a few games. I told him that sounded fine and I looked forward to it, and he perked up. He told me to get some rest and he'd come back later in the afternoon. I watched him leave…my heart crying out, wishing I could go with him, but if I got sick out there, I don't know what I would have done.

**__**

**__**

"Yami, I'm home!" Yugi called out and ran into the living room where I was sitting and watching some TV, a show called _Extreme Makeover, Home Edition._ It was the only reality TV show that seemed to appeal to me.

"It's a little late," I said teasingly, "Where are your friends?" I stood up and let him hug me and then he sat on the couch.

"We never got around to coming here, we were just hanging at the arcade and Kaiba showed up, challenging Jou to try and beat him in one of the racing games. It was fun to watch, although Kaiba kept beating Jou and Jou just kept getting more and more angry," Yugi said, releasing his news in about one breath. I felt woozy within moments, the room swirling around me and I sat down on the couch, holding my head in my hands trying to collect myself.

"Yami, is something wrong?" Yugi asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No, nothing, it's nothing Aibou," I said, trying to cover up the dizziness I know I felt and it made me feel lightheaded…damn, he was going to find out.

"But you all of a sudden just collapsed on the couch…are you regressing or something with what made you sick? What's going on Atemu?" He was using my past name now, he was really worried and nothing was wrong, as far as I was concerned, nothing was wrong!

"I'm fine Aibou," I said, even though I didn't feel fine. Dizziness overwhelmed me and I collapsed over onto Yugi, who caught me without thinking.

"We're getting you to bed," he said, taking charge of the situation.

"No, I'm fine, my show's not even over yet," I whispered even though at the mention of bed the idea of rest sounded like a good idea.

"We're getting you into bed," he said, more firmly than before. He stood up with me and let me lean on him and we headed towards the bedroom.

"I'm going to be sick," I said and pulled out of his arms as I dashed to the bathroom.

"Yami?" Yugi asked and I could tell there were tears now, he was talking and starting to cry! What was going on with me? His footsteps arrived at the bathroom where I currently was and I felt him kneel by my side and hold my hair back.

"Ah…" I heaved and lost my dinner and desert.

"We have to move back to simple foods, maybe it was too much too soon," Yugi said thoughtfully. "Yami, what's going on? For the past…week, week and a half you've been fine…why didn't you tell me something was wrong."

There was a pause in my puking and I lifted my head and looked at Yugi. "I wasn't feeling bad until last night."  
"You should have told me, I wouldn't have gone out. I would have stayed at home to make sure you were okay!"

"I didn't want you to worry. Just because I'm not feeling well doesn't mean that you should stay away from your friends!"

"Idiot, my friends are yours too. They would understand!" he said and I could tell I had hurt his feelings. He must…he must like the fact I depended on him a little, counted on him. Did he think I didn't trust him enough or something and that was why I didn't tell him I wasn't feeling too good? I didn't get to answer as the bile rose up in my throat and I was forced to return facing the toilet bowl.

_One month…_

_One month…_

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: the drama, the tension! Anyone thinking they were wrong now?**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Next chapter…I just got re-inspired to write these! WOOT, go me!

**Broken Darkness**

**Chapter 15**

**_Yugi_**

****

Yami was getting sick again and I had to go to school. Monday through Wednesday I was okay and fine and everyone didn't think anything was wrong, but by Thursday the worry showed so much on my face I started crying and spilling everything in the middle of the classroom before school even began.

"I want to go home and be with him but Grandpa won't let me," I said.

Jou clasped his hands on my shoulders. "He'll be fine Yugi, Yami's tough, right? He made it through being sick before so just care for him now."

"Here's something that should help cheer you up," Anzu said, "Teacher meetings are on Friday so we have off that day, you'll be able to stay with Yami then then, right?"

"That's right," I said, "But I don't know what's going on! It's scaring me; I don't want to loose him again!"

"None of us do," Anzu said and pried Jou off of me and rested her own hand on my shoulder, "We all care about him."

"I assume once he gets better again you'll probably ask him out," I said bitterly, not even realizing what I had said once I said it.

"What are you talking about Yugi?" she asked.

"It was obvious you liked him. Once you met him you liked him more and more," I said, not able to control it. I was getting jealous over the past, over a future that probably wouldn't happen! "Admit it; you love him and not me!"

"I love you both," she said, "Yugi, how could you think otherwise? Sure, I like him, but that's just a crush, it's just that, a crush."

"I hate you!" I exclaimed and silence fell. No one in our group said anything for a moment. I lowered my head in shame.

"You love him, don't you?" Anzu asked.

"What?" I asked, raising my head to meet her gaze.

"You love him, that's the only thing that would have brought this jealous outbreak out of you," Anzu said, "You're jealous because you think I'm going to take him from you or something."

"…" I didn't say anything for a while, neither of us did. I think Jou and Honda were just as confused with this as we were but didn't say anything.

"That's the only reason you…so that explains it!" she said and I looked at her, surprise across my face.

"What?"

"I knew you had a crush on me, this is the only thing that could explain why you seemed to loose it over the past few weeks, you were falling in love with Yami," she said, "And now that he's getting sick again, you're afraid you might loose him."

"Anzu…what…" I began but she shook her head.

"I'm not mad," she said, "I couldn't be, not with this. I don't mind, it was only a crush. Sure, I'm a little jealous you turned out gay and now want him too, but you love him more than I could. You know him better than I do."

"Anzu?" I asked.

"It's not like I could have said 'fight me for him' or anything like that," she said teasingly, "But I think he likes you too, when we first went over there when he came back from the underworld, I could tell. I'm fine, there's no apology needed."

"I don't know what to say," I murmured.

"Well, this explains why you've been acting so protective of him and all," Jou said, "I never figured you the homosexual type but so long as you're happy with it that's fine with me." I looked at him in shock. I had feared this day all this entire month that they would find out I was gay and reject me…but they didn't. They didn't reject me; they accepted me still as their friend!

"It does explain a lot," Honda said and raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement.

"You two would make a cute couple," Anzu said. "Oh, I have the perfect outfit that would look great on you both! Oh wait, no that would still work! And if you two get married, you better let me help choose your tuxes…" I looked on in shock. Anzu, my oldest friend in the world who used to have a crush on the pharaoh, was now planning…a wedding? What the heck?  
"That's going a little far Anzu!" I said, turning bright red and she smiled at me.

"Oh, that's right, first you have to tell him," she said seriously, "So, when will you?"  
"He's sick right now," I said, "It wouldn't be a good time."

"Actually, it might make him feel better," Jou said, "Or it could make him feel worse if you tell him and then he says he's not gay."

"That's not helping!" Honda said and smacked Jou on the head.

"Motou, Yugi?" a voice asked and I looked towards the door.

"That's me!" I said and the man in the door nodded.

"There's a call for you in the office," he said.

"Okay," I said, slightly worried as to what it might be.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Anzu asked gently, standing up with me and walking me towards the door.

I shook my head and smiled. "I'm sure it's nothing." I said goodbye and followed the teacher who had come to get me to the office.

**_…_**

**__**

I took the phone from where it lay on the desk, "Hello?"  
"Yugi, it's me, Grandpa. Listen, it's about Atemu," the voice through the phone said.

"What's going on? Is something wrong with him?" I nearly dropped the receiver at what I heard next.

"He's in the hospital."

**_Yami_**

****

I felt weak, sick, drained. I lay on this hospital bed, feeling the irony of being here once before. I think this was the exact same room Yugi had found me in, all those weeks ago. It had seemed like so long ago, the time we spent together just passed by so fast.

"Atemu, I just called Yugi, he says he'll be here right after school." The voice echoed faintly in my mind. Was I going to die? What was going to become of me? I had to fight it…but I didn't know what I was fighting…

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: …**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: …

**Broken Darkness**

**Chapter 16**

****

**_Yugi_**

****

After school the hospital was the only thing in my mind. I had been thinking about it all day but now it was transfixed in my mind as the only place I needed to go.

I arrived slightly out of breath; it was late at night when I arrived in the waiting room on the first floor.

"Yugi, you got here quickly," Grandpa said, coming up to greet me.

I shook my head, trying to clear it, "Grandpa, where's Atemu? Where is he?" Grandpa nodded his understanding at how I was more concerned about Yami then I was about my own safety or how I got here so fast. He led me to an elevator and we got on, heading up to the floor where Atemu was.

"Is he in critical condition?" I asked, "Can the doctors tell what's wrong with him?"

Grandpa shook his head. "He's not in any critical condition but his body is weakening. He's on an IV right now and he hasn't been able to keep any food down."

"This isn't good, this isn't good!" I said, drawing into myself a little, "He's dying and I don't know what to do!"

"He's not dying," Grandpa said sternly, "and I don't think he would he would appreciate you thinking like that. He needs someone by him who is strong and if you can't be that person then you won't be able to stay by him."

I was shocked at this but I managed to compose myself and took deep, shuddering breaths as the panic lessened inside of me, each breath undoing a knot in the pit of my stomach. I followed Grandpa silently out of the elevator and down towards the room that Yami was in. He opened the door and I saw him, Atemu, sleeping on the bed, the IV in his arm, breathing heavily. I ran forward and sat in the chair that was by his side. Grandpa must have been sitting in it all day.

"Yami," I whispered, my breath falling slightly on his arm. He stirred and opened his eyes, managing to grin at me while wincing in pain.

"Hi Aibou," he said, "Don't worry about me, just a little sickness. Nothing big." He still didn't want me to worry about him but I was, I was really worrying now.

"Grandpa told me the doctors don't know what's going on," I said, "They don't know what's making you sick."

"I don't know either," he said weakly, "I'd tell you if I knew and then you'd help me, right?"

"Right," I said, not even realizing that tears were coming to my eyes until he reached up his hand and touched my face.

"Don't cry Yugi, I'm fine, really," he said, "You know, it's probably just something I ate."

"Oh Yami," I said and moved to sit on the bed beside him, going to the other side so I wouldn't disturb the IV in his arm. He looked so weak lying there, so helpless. I touched his forehead and felt how hot it was. He had quite the fever.

"Hey, this may seem kinda late, but I…I needed to thank you," he whispered, his voice soft and sweet and gentle.

"You need to thank me for what? I don't think I've really done that much," I said, knowing I was probably blushing as I said that.

"You have, you took care of me when I came back, when I was without memory…and sick. You spent time with me and were patient with me. You helped me get back on my feet again. I don't think there's enough thanks in the world for that," he said and I let the hand on his forehead trail down to cup his face.

"It's okay," I said, "When you get out of here, we'll go to the amusement park. And school's almost over for the year, so we'll do all sorts of fun things." I wiped my tears away. "We'll go to the pool and back to the amusement park and have lots of fun, just us."

"Really?" he asked, smiling up at me, "I'd like that Aibou." His expression changed to something slightly more teasing. "You know, you care too much about people."

"I only care because I have to."

"No one forces you too and yet you still do."

"I care because I care then, there's no explanation Yami," I said.

"That's fine then, so long as you never change," he said, "Stay sweet and kind and care, like you always have and always should do."

"You're talking like you're going to die," I said, "You're not, okay? You're not going to die on me."

"No, of course I won't," he said and then laughed slightly, coughing as he did so. "You won't let me."

**_Yami_**

****

"Of course I won't let you," Yugi said and I grinned.

"I know," I whispered and coughed again. Having him here was such a wonderful thing; it made me feel better already. I didn't know what I would have done had he not been there. What if someone else had found the puzzle? What if someone else had to take on the destiny with me of saving the world? How would things have been different? I couldn't have imagined it any other way. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"Yami, I have a question," he said suddenly, breaking me out of my thought.

"What is it?" I asked gently, watching his face, knowing how hard he was thinking, although I didn't know what he was thinking about. He had blocked me from his mind all day today; he probably didn't want me to know he had been panicking.

"Do you prefer guys or girls?" he asked.

I stared at him for a moment, "What kind of a question is that?"

He looked down and seemed to admire the tile on the floor rather than want to answer me. "I don't know, I'm just curious." That seemed to take him a lot of courage to say because it came out all strangled.

I smiled at him, a small part of me hoping that what would follow next would be an admission of love on his part, although I couldn't tell if he wanted me to say it first or not. I think he felt the same way…but this didn't prove much, only the fact he was interested in my sexual preferences. "I like boys."

His gaze turned startled as he met my eyes with his, and they sparkled with a kind of hope. I waited for the words to come, to form on his lips and pass over his mouth so I could hear them, but they didn't come. He just sat there, looking stunned and puzzled and confused. Had Anzu asked Yugi to ask about my sexual preferences or something?

"I see," he said, registering on his face more panicking, "I need to go for a moment. I won't be long." He stood up and walked towards the door. Did he not like the answer I gave him? Was he rejecting me because of the fact I liked guys?

"Yugi…" I began gently but he didn't turn around and my face fell. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! "Yugi!" He left the room, and my heart shattered.

**_Yugi_**

****

I ran to the payphone and dialed up Kaiba's number quicker than I could think.

"Hello?" the usual annoyed voice spoke and I gathered myself.

"It's me," I said, my voice sounding shaky.

"Yugi? What's going on?" he asked, "What do you need? Is something wrong? I saw you leave the school rather quickly today."

"It's Yami…he's…he's…" I began but couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Hospital," I gasped.

"What happened?"  
"He's sick…he's in a bed, he's just lying there, all weak and helpless…"

"Yugi, slow down," Kaiba said gently. This wasn't like him but I wasn't going to argue the point, I didn't care, I just needed to talk to someone and he was the first person that came to mind.

"I asked him…I asked him if he liked boys or girls," I whispered into the speaker.

"What did he say?"

"He said he liked boys."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," I replied, the regret coming out in tears. "He basically told me and I didn't say anything at all!"

"I'm coming over," he said, "I'll be there in less than fifteen minutes." I didn't ask why he was coming over nor did I care. I should've called Anzu or Jou or even Honda but they wouldn't understand…they wouldn't. Kaiba would…I knew he did, because he was going through the same problems I was. I had panicked…in Yami's room I had panicked and hurt him!

**_Kaiba_**

****

I arrived at the hospital shortly and inquired where I would find the Motou. I took the elevator to the floor they were on and saw Yugi collapsed by the phone. Tears stained his eyes and I felt pity for him. I was going through the same thing, although I wasn't in the stage he was just yet. I walked up to him and helped him to his feet and carried him to a small waiting room not to far away from the phone. I was forced to hold him as he told me everything, everything that had happened since our last conversation at school up to this point.

"So, you panicked," I said and he pulled away from me.

"I did and now I don't know what to do and he's sick and probably dying and I don't know what to do!" He was a positive wreck in my opinion. I hoped this wasn't what would happen with me and Jou!

"Yugi, you need to calm down," I said, gripping his shoulders and looking into his eyes, "Take some deep breaths, blow your nose, collect yourself, and pull yourself together! For Pete's sake this isn't how I know you to be!"

"I don't want to loose him Seto," he whispered as he grabbed a tissue out of a nearby box and blew his nose. "I'm scared that he'll die and he doesn't even know how I feel!"

"Then tell him already!" I said, "If you really are that scared just tell him! The worst that could happen would be he says he doesn't love you back! I know your heart would break then but it's eating you away right now, that's not good nor is it healthy!"

"Seto…" he began but I shushed him.

"Don't, I mean, if you can't do it, if you can't go through with telling the one you love how you feel how am I supposed to get the courage? We said we'd help one another, and I'm trying to help. I know I'll probably need your help with Jou but if you're too scared then what kind of an example do you set for me? Just tell him."

"But…" he began.

I cut him off again. "You are scared he's going to die, but if he does die and you don't say anything, it will kill you! I know it will kill you; I'm beginning to feel that way about Jou too. Just fricken tell him already! You have to." I think that was a version of begging but I wasn't sure. I didn't know exactly what I had just said but in the silence that followed I saw Yugi compose himself and shake my hands away.

"You're right," he said, "But…would you stand in the hallway?"

"You need a little extra push, to keep you from leaving even if you want to?" I asked and he nodded. "Fine then, I won't let you leave until you tell him." He nodded and we both stood. He led me towards the room and told me to wait outside it. I leaned against the wall with a sigh and waited like he asked me to.

"Yami…I have something I need to say…" I heard him say and then he rushed back out, panic on his face once more.

"What is it Yugi?" I asked.

"He's not there!" Crap…this wasn't good.

**_TBC_**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song.

A/N: The biggest and longest chapter, with a song, although on FFN you won't see it, on AFFN and you will. Anyone know Sorcerer Hunters? That's the song.

And as for the sequel, should I just start a new story or should I continue it with this one?

**Warning: Small lemon/lime for FFN, big for AFFN and Link to story is in my profile.**

**Broken Darkness **

**Chapter 17: Mask**

**_Yugi_**

****

Where was Yami? He was only in the room a while ago! Seto inquired at the desk only to find he was in the emergency room two floors above us. We ran to the elevator and got on, Seto trying to reassure me the entire way. It wasn't helping.

"He's…they're trying to stop him from dying…" I said, "They're…" SLAP! I felt Seto's hand move across my face like lightning and I moved my hand to my cheek. "That hurt."

"Get a grip Yugi, you aren't going to do the pharaoh any good like that, miserable and a wreck," he said and looked at his watch, "Damnit, its Friday now. Nearly one o'clock in the morning!"

"Thanks Seto," I said, as I wiped my eyes again and took more deep breaths. The panic wasn't lessening but I did the best I could. I wouldn't loose him again. We exited the elevator and saw Grandpa in the waiting room. "Where's Yami?"

"Down that hallway a ways," he said, standing to address me. "He's in critical condition, they're trying to save him right now, and we can't go in."

"Why not?" I asked.

"We would just get in the way," he replied, "Who's with you?"  
"It's Seto grandpa," I said gently.

"Oh, so you're the rival of my grandson," he said, "You were the one I faced…it seems like so long ago."  
"Yes, it does," Seto said gently.

"Well Yugi," Grandpa said, ignoring Seto and turning back to me, "Sit with me for now, all we can do is wait."

**_…_**

Seto sat with me and no one came out to us to tell us what was going on. Grandpa and Seto kept alternating handing me tissues and I sat between them, crying on whichever shoulder they let me have. Seconds, hours, passed and I wondered what was going on. I couldn't tell him now…he wasn't allowed visitors as they were trying to save him. They weren't going to let me see him!

**_…_**

**_Yami_**

****

I was dying…I felt it in my body, it hurt, all over I hurt. I was dying and there was nothing I felt I could do to stop it. I was leaving Yugi…leaving him behind again and I couldn't bear it!

**_…_**

I understand his panic…I understand why he was afraid to tell me how he felt. I don't know what I would have done in his situation…but it still hurt. I couldn't help but still love him with all my heart, even as these tubes were connected in me and my life-force was being drained from me I cried for him. I wanted to see him but the people trying to save me from a fate they couldn't didn't let anyone come. I remembered now…I remembered why the voice in my head kept whispering _one month._ I remembered the deal I had made just so I could come back here…but it was too late, my time was up. I was leaving this world once again.

I couldn't bear to leave Yugi but now…now there was nothing more that could be done. I wanted to see him again…I wanted to tell him I loved him, no matter if he loved me or not back. I wanted…I wanted him…please forgive me Yugi…I was a fool…

"Yugi I'm sorry!" I cried through the tubes, my tears falling around me. I felt weak, drained and blackness started to surround me. Blackness…blackness that met the despair I felt in my heart…

**_Yugi_**

****

It hit me hard…I felt it, Yami was dying. He was dying and all I was doing was sitting here and crying! I had to go to him! I had to tell him now or else I would die myself…my secret…my love for him would kill me if he didn't know!

**_…_**

I stood up and headed toward the hallway.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Seto asked, coming up to me, "You can't just go in!" I turned around to face him; my grandpa was asleep on the chair so it was only Seto stopping me from going. I couldn't let him.

"I can't live without telling him," I said through my tears, "I don't want him to die without him knowing that I love him!"

"Yugi," Seto said gently, and then seemed to recognize the determination on my face, and nodded. "Go tell him, do what you have to do." I took off down the hall.

**_…_**

I saw him…in a room. Tubes were connected to him as people worked, trying to save him from his fate. Fresh tears fell, I felt by now I had started to cry blood, crying blood for him. He looked so helpless, he wasn't moving! The doctors…the nurses, all of a sudden they just stopped…they looked up at the clock and stopped trying…trying to save him. Why did they stop?

**_…_**

No, no, it couldn't be! He couldn't be dead! No, it can't be! I won't let that happen, no, he has to know!

I pushed open the doors and ran to Yami's side, startling everyone there.

"Yami, no, Atemu, please, you can't die!"

"What's that boy doing in here?" a nurse asked but I ignored them.

"Yami, please come back to me!"

"Get him out of here!" a doctor called and I felt someone grab me but I pulled away from them and grabbed Yami's hand. They grabbed at me harder and I pulled away still, tears falling and I cried out his name. Atemu didn't respond.

"Yami!" I cried as they grabbed at me and I struggled against them.

**_…_**

"You can't die, I love you!"

**_Yami_**

****

I opened my eyes and was staring at a mixture of white, black and gray walls, all shimmering faintly. Looking around I saw Yugi sprawled out on the floor beside me and I sat up, nudging him to get him to wake. He opened his eyes and tears rushed to them; he sat up and embraced me.

"Yami, no, please don't die," he sobbed. "I won't let you leave me again…I love you!"

"Yugi," I began.

"No, I don't care if you don't love me back just don't leave me!"

"Yugi!" I said more sternly and he looked up at me.

"You…but…you weren't alive…I saw you…the hospital…" there was disbelief in his voice. "There were tubes…and people were pulling me away…I couldn't get to you!"

"I'm here," I whispered and embraced him back.

"But where are we now?" he asked and I found myself with the exact same question in mind.

"You dears are in the realm of the keeper of time," a voice said. I rose, taking Yugi with me and turned around to see a woman there, in a flowing one piece dress with a yin and yang symbol on it, holding a staff with one half shaped like a moon and one half shaped like the sun. Her hair was black with silver strands and her green eyes tinged with a strange emotion I couldn't quite place. I gently pried Yugi off of me and faced her. Yugi turned to look at her too, and the surprise on his face was much more than on mine.

"I did it," I said to her. I knew who she was. She was Kana, the keeper of time. She smiled at me, her even white teeth shining bright.

"But you were dead by the time he said it," she said, "The deal was one month. You didn't get him to say it in time."

"I still had time!" I exclaimed, "You took me early! That was cheating!"

"No, it was not. You had from Friday when you first returned to Friday four weeks later. It was Friday four weeks later when your term ended," she said.

"It hadn't ended yet," I said through gritted teeth. She laughed, echoing off all the walls as she did so.

"So it seems," she asked and stepped forward, not approaching me, but Yugi. "Do you know who I am boy?"

Yugi shook his head, trying to wipe his eyes as he did so. "I don't…what's going on?"

"I suppose an explanation is in order," she said, standing up to her full height. "I'll tell you then. Your boy here Atemu didn't want to rest peacefully in the underworld, not at all."

"What?" Yugi asked.

"You might want to sit down for this," Kana said with a sigh and chairs appeared around us, so Yugi sat down and I did as well. Kana remained standing. "He didn't like being in the underworld, if you had called out to him the day he had to return, he would have disobeyed all rules to go back to you. But you didn't, so he was forced to die once more, to go where he belonged. He didn't like that." She laughed again. "When he first made his plea to me, the second day he was in the underworld I found it laughable. He didn't have anything I wanted to pay the price for his return to reality. I could grant it, but he had nothing to offer."

"I don't get this," Yugi muttered, looking up at her and then back at me. He reached out and grabbed my arm, latching on and not letting go.

"You probably won't, but you asked. He came to me every day, the same plea…"

_ "Please let me go back to him!"  
"Why should I?"_

_ "I love him!"_

_ "What do you have to offer me in return?"  
"There is nothing I have that would be of value to you."_

_ "Then be gone!"_

"For each wish there is a price and your pharaoh didn't have a high enough payment he could offer. But on the sixth day, I was sick of his pleas so I asked others about him. They told me all about how he reigned as pharaoh and how he was a spirit in the puzzle shortly after that. Some of them had watched what was going on, seeing a bond flare up between you and the pharaoh," Kana paused and looked at me. I was glaring at her as she told the story. "His pleas were completely out of love. He had nothing he could give, but he still wanted to come back. On the seventh day I asked him if he would do anything to come back, and he said yes. So we drew up a contract, stating the terms of his allowance to have another life so he could be with the one he loved. He had one month, only one, four weeks depending on what day I let him return, to get you little Yugi, to admit your feelings. He was going back simply to be with you, if you didn't love him back then there was no point in him staying. I had to send him back without his memory, you see, I needed to see what you would do." She was addressing Yugi with an amused grin. "You took care of him and tended to him as he slowly gained his memory back and overcame his sickness. You defended him and were a loyal friend…but not enough to show you loved him." She paused and regarded Yami with a measure of pity. "I almost began to think you had gone back for nothing."

"I hadn't gone back for nothing, he loves me," Yami growled, "Don't you dare say I didn't get what I said I would."

"Of course you got him to say it dear," she said. "Now let me continue. I'm not a mind reader nor do I feel anyone else's emotions, so if you were feeling anything towards the pharaoh I didn't know until I watched you have a conversation with a man named Kaiba…who apparently was having the same problem you were, just not on the level this one is. I saw he was right, the pharaoh was, and so I almost felt I would see this deal go through. But you were so nervous! You were always shy, that wasn't a help at all."

"Yami, why couldn't you say it first?" Yugi asked, "Why?"  
"That was a term on the contract," I said with a sigh.

"What?" he asked.

"The term stated was he couldn't say it first. If you asked though, he could respond but he couldn't say those three words until you said it first," Kana answered, "The contract was very clear on that. Now let me see…that pretty much brings us to this point. I couldn't have him die just suddenly but I gave him as much time as I could…I must say I felt hope for a minute, but still you said nothing and time was running short. I had to weaken him, to get him ready to die again and by then he would begin to remember why he was there in the first place, not that he could tell you. This brings us to the here and now."

"I think…I think I understand," Yugi said, looking at me then at her. "You can't take him away from me, I won't let you!" He gripped my arm very hard. Kana leaned down towards Yugi and he trembled a little and I felt him tighten his grip on my arm to the point where it hurt. I wasn't about to tell him to let go, he wanted to hold onto me and I let him.

"Do you love him little Yugi?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want him forever?"

"Of course!"

"Are you willing to fight for him?"

"Yes, I love him!" Yugi exclaimed, and was glaring at her the way I had been earlier.

"I see," she said and turned around, "Then you have done it pharaoh, you have won."

"It was never a game," I growled at her and she turned to face me, her white teeth showing once again in a grin, but I glared at her. "Handling it like such…a person's heart isn't meant to be played with!"

"I see," she said and turned around once again, walking away, reaching into something and pulling out a piece of paper. "You're contract, right here, one you signed in spirit and in blood." She unfolded it and held it in front of her, coming back towards us and sitting in a chair across from us. "I, Pharaoh Atemu do swear to get Yugi Motou to admit he loves me as much as I love him. In doing so, I will be allowed back onto Earth to be with him forever." She folded the contract down and looked at us. She set her staff to the side and smiled sadly. "This means, that you have fulfilled all terms on this contract but two."

"What two?" I asked, looking at Yugi, whose face had changed as if he had just been enlightened.

"Does this mean he's coming back? Does this mean he's not dead?" he asked and got up, releasing my arm and came to sit in my lap, holding onto me with all his strength.

**_…_**

"Yes it does, so long as he fulfills the other provisions of the contract," she said, and laughed. "These should be easy enough for two such as you."  
"Remind me as to what they are," I said as Yugi nuzzled against me. I couldn't help it now, I was entirely joyous and I wanted to just kiss him…but I held back, I had to finish this thing with the keeper of time first.

She stopped laughing and opened the contract and started to glance over it, "Ah, here they are. First provision, you must get married." I nodded, that would be easy enough. "Second provision and the last, you must have children." My mouth hung open and Yugi stopped nuzzling against me happily to stare at her with wide eyes.

**_…_**

"What did you just say?" Yugi asked.

"You heard me. One or both of you will have to bear children!" she laughed again. "But don't worry; I will help with that as well."  
"Wait a minute; did you just say what I think you said?" Yugi asked, followed by my words. "What the hell?"

"You heard me," she said, "Now; there is a matter to be settled of your payment…"

"Which goes with the second provision you just mentioned," I moaned miserably.

"What, what is it Atemu?" Yugi asked, "If we have a kid do we have to give it up or something?"

"No, nothing as harsh as that," Kana said, laughing once more. "It's just simple…you have to name, if it's a girl, Kana."

"That's it?" Yugi asked, "What the heck?"  
"Calm down Yugi," I said, "I remember now."  
"Of course you would," Yugi said dryly, "What kind of a payment is that? Don't you like want to take our child or something?"  
"We don't even have a child," I noted.

"Little Yugi, it's a big enough payment. That way, the pharaoh is always forced to remember who helped him," Kana said. "If he ever forgot, then that would be terrible. But…if you would prefer, when you have your children I could just take them."

"NO!" Yugi and I said.

Kana laughed again, "I thought so."

"If that's all done, then Yami's free?" Yugi asked, gripping onto me protectively.

"You'll have him forever," she said, "Isn't that what you want?"  
"Yes, it is," Yugi said and I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. He was so warm…and to be able to hold him so close, like a lover…

"There's one more thing before I can send you two back to that hospital, by which I mean when you left off before you came here," Kana said.

"What?" I asked.

"You have to say it back," she said and stood, "Goodbye pharaoh, I look forward to seeing what children you two will have. You'll know eventually who will be carrying the child; I've already picked out which one." And laughing, she strode away, disappearing into the darkness. The chairs faded and Yugi and I were alone, and I was still holding him against me as we sat on the floor. He pulled away from me slowly and we found ourselves looking into each other's eyes. His shone with love, love for me and full of hope.

**_…_**

"I love you Atemu," he said clearly, slowly, each word seeming to roll off his tongue as he spoke them.

"Yugi…with all my heart, I love you," I whispered back and started to lean in close, lowering my head down to his. He leaned up towards me, this next step, the one changing both of us forever, both of use willing to take it.

**_…_**

Our lips met gently. Gently I brushed them against his, gently I drew him into my arms, and gently I stroked his cheek, drawing him deeply into the kiss. The warmth radiating from him surrounding me like something…something I couldn't name, a feeling I couldn't place. It wasn't just love…it was belonging.

**_…_**

His hand touched my chest, holding over my heart and his hand spread across it and then gripped at my shirt, as if he wanted my heart as his own. I smiled at him and he opened his mouth to me on a moan, and I allowed my tongue to explore it and his tongue battled mine for dominance. It was a wonderful, joyous feeling, this kiss…but was this really real? Was it real or were we just in a fantasy world, and we would have to start all over again once back…back in that hospital. I wouldn't mind…I wanted to kiss him over and over and over again, forever. I wanted to lay claim to him as I had in my dream. Once, twice, thrice I brushed my lips over his and gently pulled away, his head still turned towards mine, waiting for more. I heard him groan at the coldness that met his lips, and I shuddered at the cold that met mine.

"Atemu…" Yugi murmured and buried his face in my shoulder. I laughed and pulled him away from me and he looked at me, tears still stained eyes there. Taking my hand I brushed the tears away from his eyes. I wanted to be the romantic and all but I had to take things slowly first…but why was he crying?

"What's wrong Aibou?" I asked, cradling him against me.

"Nothing, I just know…that when we go back…my friends already know I love you..."

"Is that important?"  
"I was afraid they wouldn't accept me for being…"  
"Gay?"

"That's the word," Yugi said, "But its okay…they do."

"Was there really any doubt in you mind?" I asked.

"No, not really," he said. I smiled; he was so cute; my Aibou was the most adorable. I couldn't imagine loving anyone else. I kissed his forehead and then gave him a peck on the lips. He smiled up and me and let me hold him close. I felt a pain engulf me and I pushed him away, confused at what was going on.

"Atemu?" his worried voice came over me like a calming wave, but the pain wouldn't stop. "ATEMU!"  
"I think…we're…going back…"

"I'm there…I'll be there, on the other side…"

"Aibou…" I fell forward onto the ground and faintly felt Yugi grab onto me and wouldn't let me go.

**_Yugi_**

****

I found myself staring at bright lights and smelling the hospital smell which was prominent all around me. We must be back from…from whatever that other world was! I felt arms not Yami's pry me away from the bed and out of the room, I knew there must still be tears in my eyes or my eyes were red at the very least because the nurse holding onto me was looking at me with pity in her eyes.

"Shhh…it's okay, he's gone to a better place," she said. I didn't like being talked to like a little kid, but I brushed it off because I knew better.

"Nurse, we need you in here!" someone called from the room and the nurse hurried back in, giving me a pat on the head. I peaked over into the room, having been long forgotten because I saw the monitor, Yami's heart was beating and his dark skin looked flush and new. He looked sad covered by all those tubes but as the doctors and nurses looked over him they began to disappear, the hookups did and Yami was soon clean of everything except an IV. I smiled at him and I know he saw me, he smiled back and I saw his heart in his eyes. He closed them and appeared to fall asleep. He did look exhausted, both physically and mentally. I could start crying again, I know I could, but I held them back. The nurses began to wheel him out of the room and the doors opened, causing me to jump back.

"This is a miracle sir," one said.

"We better get him back to his room now," another added.

"Thank God for miracles," a third one said, "It would have been such a shame to loose such a cute guy." The nurses giggled, thinking that Yami wouldn't hear them but I did. I followed them back out into the waiting room to see a startled Kaiba and a relieved Grandpa.

"What just happened?" Grandpa asked and I ran up to him and hugged him, startling him further.

"It's a long story," I said.

"We have time," Kaiba said.

**_…_**

**__**

I told him everything, the long tale of Kana and even a little about the contract. I refused to say what it was because I didn't want to think about it myself. Atemu…my Atemu was asleep right now, he was so exhausted from the encounter, and at least, that was what I told myself as I went into the room. Grandpa had been listening in as I told everything, and he told me he didn't care if I was homosexual or heterosexual, just so long as I was still his grandson.

I went into Atemu's room and sat on the bed next to him. He still had the IV, but he looked better. His dark skin looked clean and renewed and his hair, which I ran my hands through, was smooth and soft. I placed my hand on his forehead, it was slightly warm, no signs of any fever. This time, was he really back for good? Was there anytime limit to his existence now?

"Atemu," I whispered, leaning close down to kiss his forehead. Two hands shot out and pulled me close to his body. I found myself being embraced by Yami! I looked up at him as I snuggled closer against him.

**_…_**

"My Aibou," he whispered and I felt him lay his lips upon my hair. "You're now mine." His voice sounded tired and a little strained, but otherwise deep and full of what I longed for. I now heard more the seductiveness, the lust in his voice.

"So you won't leave now?" I asked, "No one can take you away from me again?"

"Not even if destiny demands it," he whispered. "I will always be by your side."

"I love you Atemu," I whispered, "My Yami…"  
"My Aibou," he said. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear those sweet words."

"I bet a long time," I said teasingly.

"I love you too Aibou, more than even those three little words say," he said and then smiled at me, "On a different note, who do you think…?"  
"Don't talk about that," I said pouting, raising a finger to his lips and silencing him. He mocked biting on that finger and I smiled. "I don't want to think about that right now."

"All right Aibou, I know it's a sensitive subject," he said, "But don't stick your finger in my face. Now that we're together…" The lust in his voice was most obvious but I yawned and his voice changed once again. "Tired my love?"  
"Maybe a little," I whispered, snuggling against him and laying my head on his chest. "I know you are."

"True, but I always save a little energy for…" he stopped off mid sentence to yawn and then continued. "You…all right, I'm tired too I guess. Yugi…love…Aibou…"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Would you sleep in my arms?" he asked and I smiled.

"I will," I whispered.

**_Yami_**

****

Yugi slept peacefully in my arms; he had fallen asleep shortly after giving his answer. I watched him sleep, stroking his hair slowly as his warm breath occasionally fell across my chest. I shifted a little and he curled up closer to me. I pulled the blanket up to cover both of us and heard the door open. I looked over and saw Kaiba standing in the doorway. He looked at me and then at the bundle, Yugi, who was sleeping in my arms. I remembered everything now, so I knew who Kaiba was, a rival…someone who played games as dangerous as he could.

"What do you want?" I asked, looking at him. I expected to see bitterness, hatred, rivalry in his eyes…but there is none. He comes into the room, turns on a small light and sits down next to my bed. His eyes…they've changed. There's kindness…regret… passion and even…even love. I don't understand it.

"Congratulations," he said keeping his voice soft so as to not wake Yugi. "Yugi was the first to win."

"This was a game?" I hissed, but then realized I didn't even know what was going on.

"It was a game of love," Seto said, "To see which of us would tell the ones they loved that they loved them first. Both of us weren't doing it for reasons no one knew, me out of pride and him out of fear…so we agreed to help one another. If I helped him with you, he'd help me with…"

"With who?" I asked.

"Jou," he said his voice quiet.

"My lover's best friend?" I asked.

"Yes."  
"Why him?"

"I started calling him mutt since the first time I dueled him, remember?"

"I remember it clearly."  
"Good, then all your memories have returned too," he said and looked at the ceiling before meeting my gaze again. Then he told me all that had happened between Yugi and him over the past month.

**_…_**

I couldn't help but smile. This wasn't the Kaiba I knew…and yet it was.

"So our next task is to help you get the one you love," I said and he nodded.

"That's how it works," he said.

"So be it," I whispered, "But if you don't mind, I need to get some sleep."

"Of course pharaoh," he said, standing to leave. "By the way, would you prefer I call you pharaoh, or Yami, or what?"

"Atemu is my real name," I said, "And this is my real form."

"I see," he replied and headed towards the door, shutting the lamp off as he did so. "Atemu it will be."

**_…_**

**__**

Released from the hospital the next day we returned home. I was more than happy to return home, I was here, where I belonged, with Yugi. Night couldn't come fast enough and I was now sitting on the bed, Yugi snuggling against me. I wanted to take the next step…to make us really lovers, to fulfill what I had seen in my dreams…but sweeter, more real.

"What's wrong Yami?" Yugi asked, releasing his hold on my waist to turn and look at me.

"It's nothing Aibou," I said.

"It's obviously something," he said and proceeded to ask more questions. I sighed and gave in.

"Remember that night, well, the night before we went to the amusement park?" I asked and he nodded.

"I remember it clearly…the dream was…"

"Sexual," I added.

"You had it too?"

"Yes, I did. That was when our connection started coming back to us."

"Oh, right," he said and blushed deeply, "So then umm…what then…sorry, I mean…"

"You know I won't do anything unless you allow it," I said.

"I know Yami," he whispered, "It's not that I didn't enjoy it…"

"I did as well," I said, "Enjoyed it, I mean."

His blush deepened as he looked at me, "Does that mean…I mean…"

"Only if you want to," I said.

He nodded, "I want to. They gave us…well, it's more like Jou gave me a few things…he said I'd need them…"

"He did?" I asked, "Well then he's a good friend indeed…"  
"I know," Yugi said and smiled. He sat up slightly and looked at me, his large eyes searching my face. "I love you."

"I know Aibou, I love you as well," I said and before I could say anything else he kissed me! This was in real life…really happening. I didn't just imagine this, he just kissed me! In the other reality…when we were with Kana, well, more like after she had left, I wondered…I wondered if that was like real life. No…our kiss now was so much better.

**_… (Lemon taken out for rating thingie)_**

"Atemu," he whispered against my chest and looked up at me. We were a mess, covered in sweat and spilt passion. I touched his cheek and kissed him again.

"Yugi, I'll never leave your side," I whispered.

"I know this Atemu," Yugi said, "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered back and felt him snuggle against me. "We do have something more we'll have to do though."

"What is it?" he asked.

"We have to help Kaiba get Jou," I said.

"No kidding," he said and started to laugh, sitting up in bed and touching my cheek. "It'll be easy…all we gotta do is get those two to just get over themselves."

Panic shot through me as I realized what I had done. "Yugi, I…well, we…"

"What is it Yami?"  
"I forgot…we forgot to use…"

"You're kidding me, right?"

I shook my head, the look of horror in my face mirroring the one in Yugi's. "I really…well um…"

"You seriously better hope Kana didn't do anything about that just yet!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Yugi!" I said, sitting up as well. "You know I didn't mean to." A silence fell between us and then Yugi began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I couldn't understand why he was laughing at a time like this. He flung himself into my arms, still laughing and looked up at me with a smile.

"I wouldn't mind carrying your child," he said. "I'm not mad. We both wanted this a little more than we could say in words, right?"

I could only nod.

He continued. "I'm fine Yami. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything Aibou, anything you could want."

"If I'm not pregnant because Kana didn't start anything as of yet then wear protection from now on." My laughter joined his. "I promise I will wear one of those condoms from now on."

"Good," Yugi whispered and then placed a kiss on my chest. "You know, she might have picked you to be the one to carry the children…"

"What makes you think I'll let you take the role I am so good at?"  
Yugi smiled evilly and pushed me back onto the bed. "Because you taught me everything I need to know."

I grinned, "All right then my darling Aibou…you can show me what you learned."

**_…_**

**__**

It was to be like this…nights of passion and love and just the two of us forever. Of course now we had to plan out how we were going to help Seto get a hold of Jou… although it was a challenge I was ready to take. After all, if it hadn't been for Seto's help holding Yugi together, we might not be in each others arms right now.

**_END  
EL FIN  
ADIOS!_**

**__**

**A/N: _HERE IS THE MOMENT. YOU MUST READ THIS!_ It's time to take a vote, if you want the story for Kaiba and Jou to be continued here on this story, tell me now. (There will be a change in title to go with the change in story.) If you wish me to start the sequel separately I will do so. This means that there will be an epilogue rather than a story continuation.**

**So your choices are**

**1) ****Continue with the sequel on this story**

**2) ****Start the sequel on a separate story and put up and epilogue here**

**These are you choices, so vote and choose wisely. These options are open to everyone on AFFN and FFN.**

**Just remember on FFN, smut is on AFFN and so look at my page for the link to it! And to those on I'm sorry for the formatting, it's not my fault!**


	18. Chapter 18 Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I want to, but I don't.

A/N: So far the votes have been counted and they say Epilogue and New Story! I hope you all have me on Author Alert for that because I will be writing the epilogue here and the new story "Broken Dragon" will be out soon.

And on the note of Mpreg…I have a clever little way of doing that. It's all planned out in the insane thing I like to call my mind. _Laughs._ Yeah, it's something like that. Trust me; you'll like how it was done. And to all you who hated Kana, go you! I had her planned out from the beginning to be a little psycho and yeah…that's about it.

I'm ready to go!

Oh, and if you're not big on the Kaiba/Jou pairing and wouldn't read it just for that, be warned, I will have the Yugi/Yami story continued in it, just a little to the side though. Tee hee…and then maybe I'll have to make a sequel to that one too…I don't know though!

**Broken Darkness**

**Chapter 18: Epilogue**

**_Yugi_**

****

I was lucky to not have become pregnant from our first night but now we were ever cautious to wear protection, no matter who was on bottom. I couldn't piece together how in the world Kana was going to cause a pregnancy in either Yami's or my male body.

"Yugi…" a voice murmured sleepily and I felt Yami tug me down back into the bed. "Come back to bed, it's a Saturday."

"I know, but I wanted to get up," I said and kissed his forehead. We had been together now for two weeks, and Kaiba still needed help with Jou. I sighed; our being together was something wonderful and now we just needed to help Kaiba in order to finish the deal we made.

"Do we have anything to do today?" Yami asked and his eyes looked so tired.

"We were going to meet with Kaiba for another session of 'how much do I need to know about Jou'," I whispered. "He's too nervous still to do anything but try and learn about Jou, and I still think Jou likes girls." Of all I knew about Jou, I still didn't know about his sexuality.

"Then what do we do? It's not like we can break a promise but then again it's not like we can force Jou to like guys…much less Kaiba," Atemu said with a sigh and sat up in the bed. His tanned skin and deep eyes never ceased to make my heart stop beating for increments at a time. He kissed me a few short times before slipping over me and starting to get dressed.

"We'll find a way, we always do," I said with a smile as I watched Atemu dress. He did it so methodically it was mesmerizing.

"I know, we will, it's not like we have to save the world or anything like that," Atemu said jokingly as he buckled one of his belts.

"Although considering what we're doing now, saving the world might be easier," I replied and joined in his laughter. "It's scary in a way, it seems so much harder."

"And you graduate High School soon, don't forget that," Atemu said and I decided that I probably should get dressed to, throwing on the first thing I pulled out of my drawers. I pulled on a shirt and a pair of pants just as his hands came up and pulled me into his embrace. "Have you decided whether to go onto college or get a job yet?"

"I don't know Yami," I whispered. "I mean, you're here, taking care of the store and I'd feel bad getting more schooling."

"Well, you could always ask Kaiba for a job," he said and nibbled my ear.

"He wouldn't give it to me until the issue with Jou is resolved," I replied, "But I guess I could work there if he'd let me. He's changed Atemu, he's changed a lot."

"I think we all have," Atemu said and snaked a hand up my shirt, causing me to pull away from him with a laugh. "But it's been a change for the better."

"I know love, I know," I said. "Come on then, we better give Seto a call and see where he wants to meet today."

**_…_**

**__**

Seto Kaiba, who was in love with my best friend. I didn't exactly know what to make of it at first, but now that I've been telling…well, more like teaching Kaiba all about Jou, he really does care for 'his puppy', an endearment Jou probably won't be too fond of. Or he might, I didn't really know.

"Yugi, are you listening to anything right now?" an irritated CEO asked, snapping me out of my thought. I jumped in my seat and felt Atemu's hand come out to steady me.

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought," I said sheepishly.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Kaiba sighed heavily and buried his hands in his face. We were sitting in his office currently, eating whatever takeout he had ordered. I hadn't paid much attention to it, it tasted good and that was all that had mattered.

"Kaiba, you yourself seem distracted," Atemu said gently.

"I can't go through with it," Seto said. "Even after all these pep talks it isn't helping."

"Oh come on, you've done so much and you'll chicken out on telling someone 'I love you'?"  
"Yugi, didn't you have the same fear of rejection that I'm having currently?"

"Well yes."

He glared at me. "You got a chance to say it without fear of rejection, when the pharaoh was dying!"

"Seto, c'mon, don't be mad," I said.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," he whispered. "Yeah sure, I've done so much and yet this…by telling my puppy how I feel will really affect me for the rest of my life."

"This isn't some trivial battle for you," Atemu agreed. "Love never is trivial."

"It's getting past your lunch break," I said knowingly, glancing at the clock. "I don't think there's much more we can do love. Until Kaiba comes up with a plan of action on his own or something of his own design there isn't much we can do except cheer from the sidelines."  
"You're giving up on me?"  
"No, we're not," I said, looking at Seto as I stood up, Yami standing with me. "But you need to decide how you want to go about this. Once you do that, we'll help more if we can. You need to decide what you want to do, we can't do that. I had to do that too, even if it was a last minute desperate cry that turned out for the better after all."

Seto didn't respond, he seemed to be in really deep thought, his hands folded and his head resting on them, eyes closed. "A plan…I guess. But I don't know what to do. He hates me, I know he does, after the way I treated him, I expect nothing less…but still…" Atemu and I exchanged a glance and shared a sigh. He was off in his own world right now, so it was safe to leave. I think he got the point, about him needed to decide really how he's going to go about it, how there's only so much we can do for him and things like that, now just to wait on it. I took Atemu's hand and led him out of the office. I had other things planned for him now…like him being on the bottom this time.

**_…_**

**__**

"Aibou, never ever let me doubt your lovemaking abilities ever again," Atemu purred as I curled up against him.

I smiled wearily. "Yeah, well, you did ask for it. That and you taught me everything I needed to know."

"I'm a good teacher then," he whispered and yawned. "A very good teacher."

"Yes you are," I replied and yawned as well. "But I'm tired now. Your boyfriend is officially tired love, goodnight."  
"Goodnight Aibou."

**_Atemu_**

****

I stared in horror at the test in front of me. How in hell was this possible?

"Yami, are you okay in there?" Yugi asked as he pounded on the bathroom door. "Are you okay? You've been like this for a few days, what's the matter?" I sighed and decided I had better tell him. I stood up from where I had been sitting on the toilet and made my way to the bathroom door. Placing my hand on the knob, noting my hand was trembling; I opened the door and flung myself into Yugi's arms. I wasn't crying…I promised myself I wouldn't cry yet.

"Atemu, you better tell me what's wrong!" Yugi said as he backed up against a wall and we sank down to the floor.

"It's positive!" I said.

"What is?"

"I don't know how she's going to make this work but something in me changed and now it's positive!"  
"Atemu…what happened? What's going on?" I looked up into Yugi's big eyes, full of worry and concern.

"She did it, I swear she did it just to be mean," I said. "I mean, why me? Why in the world was it me?"

"Atemu," Yugi began gently.

"What?"

"When I was…on top…did we forget something?" It was beginning to dawn on him what I was babbling about. I didn't even want to acknowledge it!

"If I could hurt her I would," I said and then I felt Yugi's hand caressing my cheek. "What?"  
"Just tell me the news Atemu, I can handle it, I promise," he whispered.

"Yugi…I don't know how she's planning on doing it, I swear I don't know!"

"Atemu, just tell me what's going on."

"Yugi, I'm pregnant!"

**_EL FIN_**

**__**

**A/N: Yes, that is how I'm ending the epilogue. The issue of 'how will Yami be having a baby he's a guy' thing will be tackled as a side story in the sequel. Okay then? So all I can say here is sayonara and see you later, and please, all of you check out the sequel!**

**_OWARI!_**


End file.
